Je t'Haime
by PoukMoon
Summary: Derek lâche prise. Il décide d'enlever et séquestrer la personne qu'il exècre le plus au monde : Stiles Stilinski.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs.  
><strong>

**Nous revoici, Diane et moi-même (Pouki) pour une nouvelle fiction. **

**Cette histoire a été écrite suite au prompt proposé par une jeune personne "_frozenlikeadream_", prompt que je vous posterai à la fin du chapitre deux.  
><strong>

**Je devais écrire à la base cette histoire seule, mais Diane est venue me donner un coup de main parce que je peinais et je l'en remercie.**

**Pour ce qui est du titre, "Je t'Haime', il n'y a pas d'erreur. C'est bien comme cela que nous voulions l'écrire. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Auteure<span> : Pouki

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Si l'amour rend aveugle, la haine rend invulnérable"<strong>_

Derek ne savait pas bien ce qu'il fichait là à perdre bêtement son temps au lieu de vaquer à ses occupations de loup garou. Ou plutôt si, il le savait, et ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'est pourquoi il s'infligeait ça.

Toute cette mascarade était absurde.

Mais voilà, c'était plus fort que lui. Son instinct, sa passion, son cœur et sa haine la plus absolue lui hurlaient de se trouver là, sur le parking du lycée, nerveusement installé au volant de sa Camaro pour observer l'ennemi, tel un espion embusqué.

Il avait pourtant lutté.

Vaillamment, longuement, hargneusement, mais il avait pitoyablement échoué. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Derek Hale, alpha au cœur de glace et au tempérament présomptueux ne supportait pas, c'était échouer.

Mais bien plus encore que l'échec et ses déboires, il y avait ces sentiments étranges et dérangeants, et cette fameuse personne qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, fibre par fibre, le consumait et le brûlait. C'était comme un poison fluctuant dans son sang, une souffrance tangible qu'il se trainait jour après jour. Ses sentiments mêlés d'amertume, de désillusions, de remords, de culpabilité, d'angoisse et de regrets guidaient sa vie et ses pas, et ça le rendait irascible et plus teigneux encore. Derek s'en voulait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ces fichues émotions qui lui dictaient sa conduite et corrompaient sa vie. Ce trouble grandissant n'engendrait que rancune et désespoir.

Le brun ne le niait pas, à quoi bon ! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se voiler la face. Mais il savait qu'il était temps d'accepter les faits et d'agir au plus vite. Il lui fallait œuvrer contre l'objet de ses tourments et le détruire avant qu'il ne perde totalement les pédales. Il se devait de faire disparaitre ce qui n'aurait jamais dû exister : son béguin pour Stiles Stilinski, insupportable adolescent trop bavard.

L'hyperactif coulait dans ses veines comme le plus désastreux et le plus toxique des fléaux. Il s'incrustait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa peau, de son esprit. Il lui volait sa vie, s'incrustait dans ses rêves tel un parasite. Cet humain, innocent au cœur pur et au visage enfantin, incarnait son plus grand malheur et il ne savait comment gérer cette inqualifiable façon qu'il avait de l'aimer avec autant d'ardeur et d'engouement. Il n'y avait presque rien d'humain dans la manière qu'il avait de le désirer et de le convoiter. Ses sentiments étaient une malédiction, pareils à une punition pour n'avoir su distinguer à temps que son animosité à l'encontre de Stiles se transformait inexorablement en une étincelle d'amour avant de s'embraser telle une flamme ardente. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement le nier : Derek était pris au piège. Mais s'il était follement et désespérément amoureux de Stiles, il le détestait tout autant.

S'il avait pu voir le danger venir, l'alpha aurait pris des précautions pour se protéger. Il aurait peut-être même tenté d'entrainer le jeune homme au fin fond des bois pour lui donner le coup de grâce et l'enterrer là où jamais personne ne l'aurait retrouvé. Ca l'aurait certainement sauvé de cette passion dévorante. Mais à quoi bon ressasser ? Il était de toute façon trop tard. Son loup l'avait choisi comme compagnon et cette décision était irrévocable. Stiles avait marqué son cœur d'une encre indélébile. Maudit soit-il !

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que le destin se jouerait de lui ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'une tornade chamboulerait sa vie et ferait s'écrouler toutes ses résolutions tel un château de cartes ? Absolument rien ne l'avait prédisposé à tomber en amour pour un simple mortel, et un garçon de surcroit. Surtout que cet énergumène se révélait être la personne la plus agaçante de cette Terre tout en étant la plus ensorcelante et déroutante possible. Avec Stiles, la moindre discussion tournait inévitablement à l'affrontement. Ce dernier connaissait les points faibles du loup et avait l'art de le faire sortir de ses gonds en un quart de seconde. Son babillage intempestif et sans queue ni tête en faisait tout bonnement le genre de personne que Derek abhorrait le plus, et s'il n'hésitait jamais à le plaquer contre un mur pour lui grogner dessus avec entrain, il n'en demeurait pas moins indéniablement partagé entre le besoin de le cogner plus fort pour se défouler et l'envie irrationnelle de le goûter sans pudeur.

Alors comment aurait-il su ?

D'autant plus que le fils du shérif ne paraissait nullement s'intéresser à lui. En dehors de leur duo de choc qu'ils formaient à de trop rares occasions, Stiles ne lui prêtait guère d'attention, préférant une jolie blonde vénitienne aux formes plus qu'avenantes et au doux visage de poupée. Oui, à n'en pas douter, l'humain se fichait royalement du loup et cela avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Et même si Stiles l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises, il nourrissait très probablement pour Derek une rancœur à peine dissimulée et un authentique dédain.

Le brun, à l'âme bien ténébreuse, étouffa un soupir tandis qu'inconsciemment, ses mains serraient avec beaucoup trop de fermeté le volant. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent et un interminable grognement querelleur galopa le long de sa gorge.

Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui plaisait pas.

Stiles était là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, à palabrer avec Lydia et Scott, le sac de cours sur son épaule et faisant de grands gestes désordonnés, ses mains partant en tous sens, pour raconter quelque chose de rocambolesque et marquer ses propos. Et si Scott riait à ses élucubrations, Stilinski n'avait d'yeux que pour la pulpeuse jeune fille qui l'observait avec un air mi-attendrie, mi-ennuyée sur le visage, triturant une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Vraiment, cette situation l'agaçait.

Stiles était en train de rire, et son sourire était si doux, si vexant de sincérité, ses yeux pétillaient de félicité face à Lydia, et Derek gronda à nouveau de frustration devant ce spectacle insupportable et oh combien pathétique pour ses instincts de prédateur en chasse.

Car c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Il chassait.

Tous les sens en alerte, il craignait ce moment fatidique où les émois de son cœur l'emporteraient sur sa raison. Il menait une lutte intime acharnée afin de s'empêcher de s'extraire de la voiture pour fondre tel l'enfer sur l'objet de ses tourments. Une colère sourde émanait de tous ses pores et un mépris quasi-incontrôlable lui dévorer les entrailles brouillant ses pensées. Il se sentait disparaitre sous les flammes d'une jalousie accrue. Son sang bouillonnait et son corps tremblait. Il détestait ce genre de scène. Voir Stiles vénérer la princesse le mettait hors de lui.

Chaque fois que Derek posait son regard sur l'humain, il avait la désagréable sensation que sa vie partait en lambeaux, et il s'imaginait capable de vendre son âme au diable pour ne plus ressentir tout cet amour qui l'étreignait avec bien trop d'appétence et de non sens. 'Car si l'amour rend aveugle, la haine rend invulnérable'. Derek le savait mieux que quiconque et haïr l'homme qu'il aimait était sa plus grande malédiction.

Le loup souffla bruyamment. Stiles venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Lydia et Derek pouvait presque entendre son cœur palpiter d'allégresse à cette simple accolade. Ou était-ce seulement son imagination ? Décidément, cet humain le ferait chier jusqu'au bout.

La mine sombre et renfrognée, il se renfonça sur son siège et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation du jeune homme, observant son sourire éblouissant et ravageur. L'envie de le toucher, de caresser son grain de peau lui démangeait les doigts, son besoin de le goûter, de dévorer ses lèvres tel le fruit défendu l'obnubilait, mais il savait qu'il lui suffirait d'une seule fois pour se perdre. Cela reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Derek le fixait minutieusement, la mâchoire serrée, rancune et amertume aux premières loges, quand la sonnerie retentit chassant la moindre de ses pensées.

Tout se passa alors très vite et il n'aurait su dire si la cloche avait été l'élément déclencheur ou alors le fait que les doigts de Stiles se firent plus insistants sur l'épaule de Lydia avant qu'il ne la libère totalement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sortit en trombe de sa voiture profitant de la cohue générale pour se perdre dans la masse d'élèves qui s'engouffrait déjà à l'intérieur du lycée dans de grands éclats de voix, avec la ferme intention de commettre le pire des péchés.

Les yeux perçants et sauvages de l'alpha ne lâchèrent à aucun moment la cible sillonnant le même chemin qu'elle et se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Par chance ou par hasard, Lydia et Scott devancèrent Stiles qui s'arrêta à son casier afin d'y récupérer quelques affaires. Derek en profita pour ralentir l'allure s'approchant silencieusement de lui, le corps tendu, tous les sens en alerte. Il vit le jeune homme pianoter quelque chose sur son téléphone tandis que les couloirs se vidaient petit à petit.

Lorsque l'hyperactif referma son placard faisant claquer la tôle dans un bruit déplaisant pour l'ouïe sur-développée de l'alpha, il sursauta violemment en découvrant le loup planqué juste derrière.

- Woh ! Derek ! Sérieux mec, tu m'as fais peur ! Geignit Stiles une main posée sur son palpitant pour en calmer les battements frénétiques. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Parler à Scott ? Tu arrives trop tard, les cours commencent. Expliqua-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser les livres tombés à terre sous le coup de sa frayeur. Je lui dirai que tu es passé si tu…

Ses ouvrages et son portable lui échappèrent à nouveau des mains quand des doigts agressifs et puissants s'enroulèrent sur son poignet pour l'obliger à se relever, manquant de lui déboiter l'épaule.

- Héééé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'écria le jeune homme, abasourdi par cet empressement. Tu cherches à m'arracher le bras ou quoi ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, continue comme ça, t'es bien parti !

Mais déjà Derek le tirait férocement par le poignet le forçant à lui emboiter le pas la mine pas franchement enclin à discuter.

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'étonna Stiles tentant vainement de s'extraire à la poigne de fer, manquant se rétamer à plusieurs reprises. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Oh ! Derek, je te parle là !

Quelques élèves retardataires s'immobilisèrent pour observer la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux mais aucun ne s'interposa. Pas même le coach Finstock qui, par malchance ou par erreur, croisa le regard obscur de Derek. Il s'écarta même de son passage n'osant interpeller son élève sur le fait qu'il allait indubitablement être en retard.

- Bon sang Derek, à quoi tu joues ? S'emporta le dit élève quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking et qu'il cligna des yeux sous le soleil resplendissant du mois de juin.

Il tentait de toutes ses forces de résister, tirant en arrière, freinant des pieds, mais la force de l'alpha était telle qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter. Cette résistance ne parut d'ailleurs poser aucun problème à Derek, mais irrité par l'agitation du jeune homme et somme toute, un brin réaliste quand à ses motivations, comprenant que ce n'était surement pas comme ça qu'il réussirait à l'embarquer sans créer une émeute générale, il stoppa brusquement et se retourna sur lui, ancrant un regard rougeoyant dans les yeux noisette et faisant vibrer d'appréhension son vis-à-vis.

- Lâche-moi Derek ! Exigea Stiles quelque peu dérouté par la façon qu'avait le brun de le noyer de son aura colérique. Ou alors, parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça ? Un problème de loups ? De chasseurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je veux savoir ce qui me vaut le privilège d'être traité comme ça ! Pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude hein, mais là, tu exagères carrément !

Agacé par ce flot de paroles, le loup inspira puis souffla fortement tout en resserrant son emprise sur le poignet du jeune homme qui grimaça de douleur.

- Tu me fais mal ! Fit remarquer ce dernier qui préféra s'abstenir de bouger attendant avec une certaine angoisse que Derek daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche. Et cesse de me regarder avec cet air là, comme si tu voulais me frapper. Je sais que c'est la seule chose que je t'inspire, mais vois-tu, là, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, donc…

- C'est ton père ! Lâcha l'alpha telle une bombe.

Instantanément, il sentit le fils du Shérif se pétrifier, son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde pour ensuite repartir dans une chevauchée spectaculaire. Son visage se draina de son sang et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Derek en aurait presque culpabilisé de lui mentir.

- Mon père ? Répéta-t-il dans un écho. Derek, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Instinctivement, Stiles attrapa la veste de Derek et s'approcha dangereusement de lui pénétrant son espace personnel. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge du loup mais il ne l'entendit pas, trop inquiet à l'idée qu'un malheur se soit abattu sur son père.

- Derek ! Supplia-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est mon père ? Mais parle bon sang !

Pour toute réponse, le brun s'écarta de lui craignant de céder à ses pulsions et se détourna lui indiquant la voiture d'un mouvement de tête.

- Monte ! Je t'emmène.

Comprenant qu'il y avait urgence, Stiles ne se fit pas prier et grimpa dans la Camaro, sa ceinture déjà solidement attachée quand Derek s'installa au volant sans un coup d'œil pour lui.

- Mon téléphone ! Se rappela-t-il soudainement posant une main sur la poignée de la porte. Derek, il faut que je récupère mon téléphone. Je dois prévenir Scott. Il pourrait nous aider.

- Inutile ! Rétorqua le loup l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de descendre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

- Tu en es sur ? Insista-t-il. Mais comment sais-tu que mon père est en danger ?

Une boule de terreur se forma dans son estomac. Voir Derek avec le visage si grave lui fichait la trouille et ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Maintenant, reste tranquille !

Comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, et peut-être l'avait-il, l'alpha verrouilla les portes, mit le contact, passa la première et dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant, démarra en trombe. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Le regretterait-il ? Surement pas. Il n'avait même aucun remord quand au fait qu'il était tout simplement en train de kidnapper le fils du shérif. Seuls son mépris et son envie irrationnelle du jeune homme guidaient ses actions.

Derek réalisait que la haine rendait plus fort, qu'elle donnait un courage et une détermination qui souvent échappaient à l'amour. S'il lui fallait enfermer la prunelle de ses yeux pour le garder pour lui seul, pour calmer ses ardeurs et cesser de l'aimer comme il le faisait, alors il était prêt à tout. Sa haine envers Stiles était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter et il comptait bien le haïr de toutes ses forces, car à trop l'aimer, il se briserait. Mais à trop le haïr, c'est Stiles lui-même qu'il briserait. 'Car si l'amour est comme le Paradis, la haine a le goût de l'Enfer'.

Une lueur possessive sur le visage, Derek tourna son regard luisant vers l'hyperactif dont les yeux étaient braqués sur la route, ses mains se tordant et se détordant sous la nervosité. Stiles était bien loin de se douter de la réalité des choses et Derek savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, mais il s'en fichait.

Il était perdu depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. En espérant avoir retenu votre attention et attisé votre curiosité, je vous dis à très très vite pour la suite.<p>

'frozenlikeadream', à ton clavier :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne fais pas trainer les choses et poste le second chapitre qui est un peu plus long que le premier. **

**Merci aux revieweurs, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**En fin de chapitre, j'ai noté le prompt qui m'avait été proposé. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><span>Auteure<span> : Pouki

* * *

><p>- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Derek ! Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Où est-il ? A l'hôpital ? Mélissa s'occupe de lui ?<p>

Stiles s'agitait frénétiquement sur son siège lançant une flopée de regards anxieux à Derek tandis que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête faisant poindre un début de migraine.

- Tu parles trop !

Les yeux rivés sur la route, frisant une vitesse incroyable, l'alpha grinça des dents peu désireux de répondre à ces questions plus que dérangeantes. Il essayait de réfléchir, de trouver une solution à son problème, de prévoir un plan, mais son passager survolté lui mettait les nerfs à vif et rendait sa concentration difficile. Il songeait sérieusement à l'assommer.

- Mais réponds-moi bon sang ! S'emporta Stiles, le corps tremblant d'appréhension et d'agacement. Je sais à quel point tu aimes économiser ta salive, que tu détestes faire des phases avec sujet, verbe et complément, mais il s'agit de mon père et j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Ton père n'a rien. Révéla aigrement le loup sans même lui accorder un coup d'œil.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Le shérif n'est pas en danger. Il va bien.

- Mais alors, à quoi rime tout ça ?

Derek soupira. Et merde !

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Où est-ce tu m'emmènes alors ?

Le jeune homme tira sur la ceinture pour s'installer de biais afin de mieux examiner le faciés de Derek. Il vit la bouche de ce dernier s'arquer en un sourire énigmatique et ses yeux prendre une légère teinte rougeâtre. Y'avait-il matière à paniquer ? Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression sur le visage. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que ce loup mijotait ?

- Arrête la voiture Derek !

Comme écho à ses paroles, le brun passa une nouvelle vitesse et accéléra, empruntant une route que l'hyperactif ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier jeta un regard circulaire, examinant rapidement le décor avant de reporter des yeux colériques sur Derek.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter la voiture ! Réitéra-t-il, vélocement. Ramène-moi tout de suite ! Scott va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir en cours et je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de subir tes humeurs.

Le jeune homme se retint de justesse de se jeter sur le volant pour obliger Derek à s'arrêter. A cette vitesse c'était du suicide. S'ils percutaient un arbre, un mur ou une voiture, ils n'y survivraient pas. Mais Stiles commençait clairement à baliser. Le silence de l'alpha était certes inquiétant, mais son mensonge à propos de son père l'était encore plus.

- J'ignore à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Poursuivit Stiles, virulent. J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes lubies de loup.

- Je ne joue pas. Déclara le brun d'une voix implacable et cassante.

- Oh vraiment ? Ricana le jeune homme peu sensible à la brutalité de ses mots. Puis-je alors savoir à quelle sauce tu comptes me manger dans ce cas ? Parce que si mon père va bien, que tu ne veux rien me dire sur notre destination et qu'en plus de ça tu es encore plus taciturne et énervé que d'habitude, c'est surement parce que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Je sais pas, éclaire ma lanterne. Est-ce que tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ? Peut-être prévois-tu de m'égorger sauvagement et de cacher mon corps quelque part.

- En effet ! Trancha Derek lui lançant un coup d'œil peu rassurant. Alors si tu voulais bien la fermer maintenant. Tu me fous mal au crâne.

- C'est la meilleure. Tu comptes me buter et je dois la fermer ? Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, ça je sais pourquoi, mais je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que par ta faute, je ne suis plus vraiment moi ! Claqua froidement le loup, du tac au tac.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Pardon !?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'indigna le plus jeune les yeux ronds. J'admets bien volontiers que je puisse parfois être insupportable avec mon bavardage incessant, que je te casse les pieds et ne cesse de te provoquer, c'est sans doute mon coté masochiste qui adore se retrouver plaquer contre un mur avec pour récompense quelques magnifiques bleus, mais sinon je ne vois pas bien en quoi je t'empêche d'être toi. T'es vraiment bizarre et j'aimerai savoir ce qui te permet de dire ça !

- Je te hais Stiles ! Aboya Derek saisissant violemment le jeune homme par le col de sa veste avant de le repousser durement contre la portière. Je te hais, t'as compris ? Mes sentiments pour toi son embrouillés, incertains, empêtrés entre désir fou et mépris. Par ta faute, je ne sais plus où se situe la vérité. Tu me fais me sentir faible et misérable. Et je déteste ça. Tu es pire qu'un poison. Et je te promets que tu vas sincèrement regretter d'avoir un jour croisé ma route.

Derek avait hurlé ces mots si forts que sa rage faisait trembler son corps rendant ses gestes sur le volant fébriles. Comment aurait-il pu décrire la jalousie qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour, s'emparant de ses os et brûlant ses organes quand il voyait Stiles faire de pitoyables courbettes devant la si parfaite Lydia Martin ? Comment pourrait-il lui avouer qu'il tenait tout simplement son cœur entre ses mains, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de fer, le cloîtrant dans une cage empoisonnée ?

- Je hais tout ce que tu représentes ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix sinistre avant de reprendre le contrôle et tachant d'ignorer au mieux le jeune homme et les battements furieux de son cœur qui tambourinaient péniblement à ses oreilles.

Dire que Stiles était médusé par les paroles de Derek eut été un sacré euphémisme, un mensonge éhonté. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire l'état de confusion et d'effarement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sur d'avoir réellement saisi ce que le brun lui avait craché au visage. Non, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce micmac sérieux ? C'était quoi ce charabia sans queue ni tête ? Et depuis quand Derek parlait autant ?

L'hostilité et la surprenante révélation du loup se répandaient comme un liquide glacé dans les entrailles du plus jeune. Son estomac faisait d'horribles nœuds et son cerveau se mit à carburer à une vitesse folle faisant d'innombrables hypothèses. Ca y'est, il avait la migraine.

Bon ! Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que l'alpha allait réellement se débarrasser de lui ?

Stiles déglutit péniblement et tourna un visage ravagé par l'effroi sur le loup.

- Tu…

Derek n'était pas un enfant de chœur certes, mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre. Pourtant, Stiles se devait d'être réaliste.

- Tu es en train de m'enlever ! S'exprima-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il s'entendit à peine le dire.

Malgré lui, Derek frissonna et son cœur se serra. L'espace d'un très court instant il se maudit pour ce qu'il était en train de faire mais se reprit si vite que l'éclair de remord que Stiles aperçut sur son visage disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

- Que comptes-tu réellement faire de moi ? Demanda l'hyperactif reportant son regard sur la route.

- Je t'emmène là où personne ne te trouvera.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine du jeune homme et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de connerie en voulant se jeter une nouvelle fois sur le loup pour l'obliger à stopper la voiture. Cependant, il n'avait rien à perdre en tentant le coup. Après tout, Derek avait dit vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

- Rassure-toi ! Je ne compte pas te tuer.

Stiles pouffa.

- C'est vraiment trop d'honneur votre majesté. Se moqua-t-il en décochant à Derek un regard plein d'ironie. Vous allez donc me déposer quelque part et me laisser pourrir seul. C'est ça votre plan ?

- Pas tout à fait ! Répliqua Derek ralentissant pour prendre un virage en pleine forêt.

Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Stiles posé sur lui mais n'eut pas le courage de le regarder.

- Tu ne seras pas seul.

Stiles haussa les sourcils attendant la suite, mais rien ne vint. Il soupira, agacé.

- J'adore discuter avec toi Derek ! Grinça-t-il détournant les yeux pour observer le paysage inconnu défiler devant lui. C'est un bonheur de tous les instants que de chercher à décortiquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Oui, un vrai bonheur. Souffla-t-il, subitement las.

- Cesse de te plaindre. On y est !

Stiles se redressa vivement tous les sens en alerte quand la Camaro s'arrêta enfin, après plus d'une heure de route. Il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Pourquoi Derek le conduisait-il dans un endroit pareil ?

Stiles avait plutôt pensé, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que le plus vieux le trimballerait dans un putain d'hangar puant et délabré, ou encore une espèce de cabane pourrie et blindée d'araignées secrètement planquée dans les bois. En vérité, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Devant eux se dressait un magnifique chalet, quelque peu vieilli par le temps certes, mais absolument ravissant et d'apparence chaleureuse. La maison surplombait un large étang aux allures de lac princier dont les nuages se reflétaient avec élégance sur la surface tranquille de l'eau. On se serait presque cru en Finlande : une maisonnette en pleine nature, près d'un lac, dans un environnement paisible et pur tel un parc régional protégé, loin du bruit et de la pollution. Un endroit rêvé pour les vacances en gros.

- Descend ! Ordonna Derek d'un ton si tranchant qu'il en ramena Stiles à la réalité.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne chercha nullement à discuter les ordres et descendit de voiture oubliant l'espace d'une minute les raisons qui l'avait conduit ici.

- Inutile de chercher à fuir ! Le prévint inutilement le brun.

- Comme si j'avais la moindre chance. Railla le jeune homme en claquant avec véhémence la portière et faisant ainsi enrager un peu plus le loup qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre à sa voiture.

Mais Derek ne pipa mot et observa l'hyperactif passer devant lui, lui décochant au passage un regard assassin tandis qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à la surface de l'eau.

Stiles s'efforça d'oublier quelques instants l'odieuse présence de Derek dont il sentait le regard brulant posé sur lui. Ca lui picotait désagréablement la nuque. Il savait qu'il guettait la moindre de ses réactions et qu'il se tenait prêt à toute éventualité de fuite de sa part. Très drôle. Comme s'il avait moyen de s'échapper à pied. Il aurait beau courir de toutes ses forces, l'alpha le rattraperait en un rien de temps. Inutile de se fatiguer.

Stiles souffla longuement préférant admirer le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue. Rêvait-il ? Cet endroit était éblouissant, luxuriant, majestueux, comme tout droit sorti d'un songe. D'immenses épicéas encadraient la maison comme une grande muraille infranchissable, la surplombant de toutes leurs hauteurs, quelques rochers longeaient le bord de l'eau, un bateau à moteur ballotait calmement au grès du vent, et le soleil d'été rendait le tout paradisiaque. Un vrai petit coin de bonheur. Dommage que Derek l'ait mené jusqu'ici pour le séquestrer contre sa volonté. Car telles semblaient-être ses motivations premières. Le retenir captif, loin de la ville, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Son cœur tressauta à cette pensée et il se retourna pour poser un regard anxieux et inquisiteur sur l'alpha. Celui-ci l'observait sans un mot, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, un air impassible imprimé sur le visage.

- C'est un endroit magnifique !

Rien n'obligeait Stiles à faire d'éloges sur cette maison et encore moins l'avouer à l'alpha tordu, mais le regard ardent et imperturbable de Derek posé sur lui le rendait nerveux. Son silence le rendait agité. Et entendre sa voix le rassurait quelque peu. Mais c'est surtout qu'il avait dit ces mots sans réfléchir. Il haïssait parfois sa spontanéité.

- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour me détendre. Essaya-t-il. Dommage, je ne serai pas contre faire un tour en bateau. Ou alors bronzer tranquillement sur le ponton. Ouais, c'est un endroit charmant pour être séquestrer contre son grès. Ya pire c'est sur.

Le loup ne broncha pas se contentant de le fixer de son regard froid. Stiles frémit, un frisson désagréable dégringolant le long de son échine. Il avait la sensation que les yeux de Derek passaient au travers lui, qu'il ne le voyait pas vraiment, un peu comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre. Ce type avait vraiment le don pour lui foutre les boules parfois. A quoi était-il en train de penser ?

- Derek ?

Stiles ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens cloué par l'intensité de ce regard inflexible. Le silence de Derek l'angoissait tout autant que ses intentions. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite arrachant un froncement de sourcils à son vis-à-vis. Il fit un pas de côté, puis deux, comme prêt à fuir, mais le loup, plus rapide, fut immédiatement là, ses bras se refermant sur lui. D'une main agile, Derek le bâillonna, et de l'autre il bloqua le bras de l'hyperactif dans son dos interdisant le moindre mouvement.

- Ne résiste pas ! Gronda bassement l'alpha, se pressant contre lui et effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres sèches.

Résister ? Les membres de Stiles étaient mous, faibles. Ses genoux étaient sur le point de se dérober et son cœur prêt à exploser par tant de proximité. Le corps de Derek pressé contre le sien, sa main recouvrant sa bouche, ses lèvres frôlant le lobe de son oreille… Il lutta pour étouffer le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Mais Derek dut le sentir puisqu'il se recula prestement retenant le jeune homme par les épaules pour scruter son visage avec minutie. Le regard du loup ne fit que rendre Stiles encore plus nerveux le troublant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il lorgna sur sa bouche pour s'assurer qu'aucuns crocs ne pointaient à l'horizon avant de pénétrer à nouveau ses yeux. Et quels yeux ! Des yeux sublimes. Froids et insolents à n'en pas douter, mais des yeux magnifiques. Stiles s'y perdait sans aucune pudeur, sa peur se volatilisant au grès du vent. Il n'aspirait qu'à s'y noyer carrément mais le grondement rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge de Derek le ramena au présent.

- Suis-moi ! Intima ce dernier le tirant par le bras.

- Allons bon ! S'exclama Stiles reprenant contenance. C'est l'heure de la visite ? Demanda-t-il, s'essayant à la plaisanterie. On commence par quoi ? La maison ? Le jardin ? Ou peut-être le lac ? Oui, le lac tiens, ça peut être sympa. Enfin, sauf si tu comptes m'y plonger la tête de force jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très chaud pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard hein !

- Ne me tente pas ! Le tança le loup s'arrêtant sur le porche de la maison et le plaquant durement contre l'entrée.

Il maintint le jeune homme contre la porte une main appuyée sur son torse pour l'empêcher de fuir tandis qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

- Je ne compte pas fuir. Inutile de me malmener.

Le brun leva des yeux agressifs sur le jeune homme ne le croyant visiblement pas, mais ses battements de cœur restaient réguliers.

- Bien sur, je ne dis pas que je souhaite rester, loin de là. Tu n'es pas du genre super accueillant comme hôte, et avec tes menaces proférées je n'ai guère envie de m'attarder ici, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone, personne ne sait que je suis là, je ne sais pas moi-même où je suis, et je me vois mal me taper un sprint avec un avec alpha fou à mes trousses.

Les mots 'alpha fou' firent grogner le loup, mais il ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de glisser dans la serrure la clé qu'il avait finie par trouver au fin fond de la poche de son jean.

Stiles sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et pendant une seconde il glissa en arrière manquant de se vautrer, mais les mains de Derek étaient à nouveau sur lui, le maintenant sur ses pieds et le poussant rudement à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à coup de talon rageur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de découvrir la déco et l'entraina rapidement à l'étage le rattrapant quand il manqua par deux fois de trébucher dans les escaliers.

Derek ne supportait pas de toucher Stiles. Ca le rendait dingue. Car le toucher revenait à se faire violence pour ne pas fondre sur lui et le prendre de force. Il le désirait tellement. Mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à s'empêcher de le faire.

Longeant le couloir, Derek avisa la première porte sur la gauche, l'ouvrit et balança sans ménagement son paquet dans la pièce.

- Hey ! Ca te tuerait d'être un peu plus sympa ? S'offensa Stiles en lui lançant un regard courroucé. Où sont tes manières Derek ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'en as pas.

Mais il se détourna rapidement pour découvrir la pièce dans laquelle il avait été jeté de force et en resta bouche bée.

Une chambre. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Une grande et majestueuse chambre. Aussi bien en superficie qu'en hauteur. Le sol tout en parquet était clair, chaleureux et propre. En vérité, toute la pièce était d'une propreté étonnante. Une immense fenêtre pareille à une baie vitrée offrait un spectacle magnifique sur le lac qui n'en était pas un et faisait pénétrer la lumière du soleil rendant la pièce agréable et lumineuse. Il y avait un immense lit king size recouvert d'une literie blanche impeccable, une table au milieu de la pièce, une armoire tout en bois vernis, une chaise à bascule et une grande bibliothèque blindée de livres divers. De quoi s'occuper à plein temps pensa Stiles, blasé. Il aperçut même au fond à droite une porte; sans doute la salle de bains.

- Ta chambre !

Stiles se retourna vivement sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, surprit par le ton grisâtre. Derek Hale avait-il quelques remords ?

- Ma chambre ? Répéta le jeune homme, incrédule.

- Demain, j'irai chez ton père récupérer tes affaires.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Stiles s'approcha de l'alpha, sourcils froncés, mains posées sur les hanches montrant qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord.

- C'est quoi le plan Derek ? Tu comptes me garder ici combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra.

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour quoi ? S'emporta soudainement Stiles, sur la défensive.

Le regard du loup se fit plus ferme, plus belliqueux. Il serra les poings, sa mâchoire se contractant sous l'effet de la colère qui menaçait une fois de plus de lui échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Derek ? Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? Si me tuer n'est pas dans tes intentions, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Je te l'ai dis. Je te hais Stiles.

Stiles tiqua et son cœur tressauta. Oui, il lui avait déjà dit. Un peu plus tôt, dans la voiture. Et ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien d'ailleurs. Mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi le loup le méprisait à ce point. Qu'avait-il fait qui puisse justifier autant de haine à son égard ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se jaugeaient, se scrutaient, s'appréhendaient. Ils s'affrontèrent un long moment, l'un empli d'une rage désespérée, l'autre se retenant de foncer sur sa cible pour le plaquer à même le sol dans le besoin viscéral de lui clouer le bec par la seule force de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda Stiles au bout d'une éternité. Tu vas séquestrer le fils du shérif. Déjà que mon père ne te porte guère dans son cœur, mais là tu t'enfonces carrément. Je ne donne pas chère de ta peau quand il me retrouvera. Et je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Scott quand il l'apprendra. Il te reniera et tu pourras toujours courir pour espérer le garder dans ta meute. Quand à moi, je ne te parle même pas de ce que ton attitude m'inspire.

D'ailleurs, que ressentait-il exactement ? De la peur, beaucoup, il le reconnaissait. De la colère, absolument, il bouillonnait de rage. De la confusion, sans doute un peu, mais pas de haine, pas même une once. Non, Stiles ne méprisait pas le loup. Et il aurait beau lui hurler de toute ses forces que ce ne serait que mensonge et vanité. Il lui en voulait bien sur de jouer avec lui mais il ne savait éprouver le moindre dédain pour lui. Même s'il l'avait haï au tout début, il avait appris à le tolérer puis, petit à petit, il en était venu à le respecter, car au fond, Derek, malgré son cœur aussi gelé que le pôle nord et son caractère de chacal n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il n'était certes pas le meilleur des alphas qui puisse exister, mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre, et Stiles avait fini par s'en accommoder.

Mais aujourd'hui, on atteignait le paroxysme de la connerie. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type ? Et c'était quoi ce petit discours qu'il lui avait tenu dans la voiture à propos de ses sentiments incertains et qu'il le rendait faible ? Avait-il essayé de lui dire quelque chose ? Stiles n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir en connaitre les sous entendus.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ton avis Stiles ! Claqua Derek en tournant les talons.

- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit le jeune homme refusant de se laisser enfermer.

- Inutile de chercher à t'enfuir. Dit Derek sans même se retourner. Les fenêtres de cette maison sont scellées et je détiens la clé de ta chambre. Tu n'es pas prêt de quitter ces lieux. Pas tant que tu seras une gêne pour moi.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte à double tour. Hors de question de laisser sa proie s'échapper.

Immédiatement, il entendit des pas précipités suivis de violents coups, et la voix de Stiles l'injurier. Celui-ci lui ordonnait de lui ouvrir, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter de cette manière, que Scott et son père allaient lui faire payer et qu'il était le pire des alphas de cette Terre. Mais Derek n'en avait clairement rien à foutre de ses menaces, et pire, il n'éprouvait aucun remord quant à la capture de Stiles Stilinski, adolescent aux babillages insupportables. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, qu'un seul désir : garder Stiles pour lui seul et le cacher aux yeux de tous.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le troisième chapitre sera nettement plus court mais vous aurez ensuite droit à deux superbes chapitres de Diane.<p>

Voici le prompt qui m'avait été proposé :

_"Derek hait Stiles parce qu'il l'aime trop, et ne sait pas comment gérer ça. Sans parler que le fils du Shérif ne lui prête même pas attention, et ne semble avoir d'yeux que pour Lydia. Un jour, par jalousie, Derek craque, et finit tout simplement par enlever Stiles et l'enfermer dans une pièce pour le garder pour lui seul. Le pire dans tout ça, selon Derek lui-même, c'est qu'il n'en éprouve pas le moindre remord"._

J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux l'histoire de base proposée.


	3. Chapter 3

_"La haine est une force, elle libère. Elle rend parfois plus lucide ou plus fort. _

_La haine est une armure. Elle se cultive de la même manière que l'amour mais vous transforme en une forteresse imprenable"_.

Cette litanie monotone hantait les pensées de Derek tandis que son regard désenchanté se perdait dans la contemplation de la beauté des lieux.

Debout sur le ponton, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, le visage voilé par une émotion indéfinissable, le brun retournait le problème Stiles Stilinski en boucle dans sa tête. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait à Stiles il se sentait oppressé et agacé. Il n'y avait semble-t-il, aucune solution à ses soucis. Il commettait sans doute la pire erreur de sa vie, mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Pourtant, il commençait à éprouver quelques regrets. La culpabilité l'envahissait. Pas qu'il changerait d'avis sur le fait de garder captif un jeune homme bien trop bavard, mais il doutait fortement qu'il puisse sortir indemne de cette situation.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait absolument rien à perdre puisque rien dans sa vie n'avait plus de valeur que le fils du Shérif. Et il comptait bien garder prisonnier aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait celui qui incarnait ses pires tourments mais également ses désirs les plus fous.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours et deux nuits que Stiles avait disparu de la ville de Beacon Hills et Derek ne cessait de recevoir des appels du matin au soir. Scott, son béta, passait son temps à le harceler de coups de fils et de messages tous plus menaçants et pressants les uns que les autres. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait emporté Stiles contre son gré, un professeur, leur coach apparemment, l'avait vu le trainer de force et quitter l'enceinte du lycée sous les beuglements du jeune homme. Il en avait d'ailleurs informé le shérif qui lui-même bombardait l'alpha d'appels. Derek ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si le père de Stiles venait à lui mettre la main dessus. Il serait bon pour écoper de quelques années de prison.

Irrité, Derek avait fini par envoyer un message à Scott pour lui dire que Stiles allait bien. Clair et concis. Pas de chichi, ni de blabla inutile, puis avait tout simplement éteint son téléphone choisissant de se couper du monde. Il avait même hésité à le jeter dans l'étang. De toute façon, jamais personne ne les trouverait ici car personne ne connaissait cet endroit. C'était comme si ce lieu n'existait pas. Car ce petit coin de paradis n'existait que dans son coeur.

Néanmoins, même si la culpabilité submergeait Derek qui réalisait avec amertume que l'hyperactif manquait très certainement à son père et ses amis, son animosité envers lui demeurait, tout autant que son amour qui se faisait toujours plus grand, plus envahissant et plus déroutant. Il ne cessait de croitre et de se renforcer, et ça le dérangeait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Car comme tout un chacun le sait, la haine est l'envers de l'amour et il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre les deux. Un seul pas qui peut tout changer.

Derek soupira, frustré et tourmenté.

Chaque rencontre avec l'hyperactif se terminait en un violent combat de mots. Les portes ne faisaient que claquer sur leur désaccord. Combien de temps passeraient-ils encore à se détruire ? Ils n'avaient de cessent de s'en foutre plein la tête, des paroles inutiles et des regards assassins. Sincèrement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment toute cette histoire se finirait.

Quand le brun se détourna du paysage levant des yeux blasés sur la maison, il rencontra le regard réprobateur d'un certain jeune homme retenu captif.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Stiles l'observait depuis sa chambre à l'étage.

Deux jours qu'il était là et deux jours entiers qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied dehors. Le loup ne le laissait même pas roder dans la maison, se contentant de le maintenir enfermer dans sa chambre et n'allant le voir que pour lui porter de quoi se nourrir. Mais l'humain ne touchait guère à sa nourriture pétant même un plomb à force de rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre. Il avait déjà cassé à plusieurs reprises tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui balançant ses plateaux repas contre la porte une fois refermée. A cette allure, s'il refusait de s'alimenter, il tomberait malade et ce n'est absolument pas ce que Derek souhaitait. Certes, il haïssait l'hyperactif de toute son âme mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Déviant le regard, le loup secoua la tête et entra dans la maison, direction la piaule de Stiles. Une nouvelle discussion s'imposait.

Il devait savoir. L'hyperactif devait lui répondre parce que cette maudite question le taraudait et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Quand le plus vieux pénétra dans la chambre, le jeune homme venait de s'allonger sur son lit, les bras sous la tête, les yeux fermés. Derek jeta un coup d'œil au petit déjeuner posé sur la table. Stiles n'y avait pas touché tout comme il n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis son arrivée ici. Pourtant, le plus vieux avait pris des risques à retourner au domicile du Shérif pour chiper quelques vêtements et le nécessaire de toilette de son précieux fils. Et ce dernier semblait refuser catégoriquement de se changer et même carrément de se laver. Quelle tête de mule !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ? Interrogea l'hyperactif sans même ouvrir les yeux. Si tu es ici pour me soumettre à tes éternelles questions, tu perds ton temps. Ca ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire la causette.

Derek lâcha la poignée de la porte qu'il ne se savait pas retenir et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Tu comptes te laisser mourir de faim ?

- Peut-être bien. Répondit le plus jeune étouffant un soupir.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais au moins ?

Derek manquait cruellement de souplesse et de diplomatie. Quel chieur ! Avec lui, il fallait sans cesse afficher une assurance au moins égale à la sienne, éviter de donner prise à la critique, de manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse au risque d'encourir son mépris.

Les yeux clos, Stiles s'efforça vainement de l'ignorer. Hélas, malgré lui, il restait conscient de sa présence, sentant la tension qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce quasi irrespirable. Depuis son entrée, il avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

Cependant, n'y tenant plus, il dévoila deux prunelles brillantes, se redressa sur ses coudes et sauta sur ses pieds pour faire face à Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Derek ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Je veux que tu répondes à ma question !

- Quelle question ?

Derek ne pipa mot se contentant de le fixer avec insistance.

Stiles souffla, sentant l'irritation poindre violemment. Il l'a connaissait déjà sa question. Cela faisait deux jours entiers que Derek la lui posait à chacune de ses visites, et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi d'une pareille demande, et encore moins de ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. C'était bizarre et… non, c'était juste bizarre. Mais ça avait le don de le rendre particulièrement nerveux.

- Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Stiles fourra les mains dans ses poches et secoua la tête en reniflant bruyamment.

- Mouais ! Comme toujours, les affaires du grand méchant loup ne me regarde pas. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas !

- Stiles ! Grogna le loup.

- Tu sais Derek. Reprit le jeune homme faisant fi de son grognement. Il y a des manières de demander. De plus, la question que tu me poses est très personnelle et gênante, et très franchement, je ne vois pas bien en quoi ça peut t'intéresser. Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de fourrer ton nez dans les histoires de cœur des adolescents.

- Réponds ! Le coupa le brun, ses yeux rougeoyant l'espace d'un infime instant.

- Très bien ! Se résigna l'adolescent. Mais après ça, je veux que tu fiches le camp d'ici. Ton ptit manège ne m'amuse pas et je n'ai guère envie de passer plus de temps avec toi.

L'hyperactif aurait avoué n'importe quoi pour être débarrasser de son odieuse présence. Derek était un tyran et un acharné. Et Stiles le détestait. Il le détestait de le traiter de la sorte, le détestait de l'obliger à lui révéler la vérité et surtout, il le détestait de ne pouvoir le mépriser.

Pourtant, furieux d'être ainsi harcelé, il reprit d'un ton exaspéré :

- Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, alors ouvre grandes tes oreilles lupines : NON Derek, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour Lydia. Avoua-t-il, catégorique. Rien, zéro, nada. Satisfait ?

- Tu en es sur ? S'enquit Derek, suspicieux.

Stiles secoua férocement la tête. Le brun commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Non seulement il avait enfin répondu à sa putain de question, à savoir s'il était toujours amoureux de Lydia Martin, mais en plus il avait le culot d'insister. Il baissa les yeux en soupirant, horripilé par tant d'acharnement.

- Écoute, je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses Derek, tout comme je me fiche de toi. Éructa-t-il.

Ses mots et son détachement sonnaient étrangement faux. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé mais ses prunelles chocolat semblaient hurler le contraire de ses propos. Et son coeur... son coeur avait tressauté.

Le brun plissa les yeux et étudia le visage de son vis-à-vis avec attention l'incitant tacitement à examiner l'ironie de ses mots. Gêné, Stiles détourna les yeux du regard inquisiteur qui l'interrogeait en silence. Il avait la sensation de marcher sur des charbons ardents, s'en voulait d'avoir énoncé cette vérité sous le coup de la colère et craignait que Derek ne parvienne à lire entre les lignes ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher à tout prix.

Avec une grimace de dépit et un léger coup de poing dans la poitrine du loup, Stiles tourna les talons et traversa la pièce pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Distraitement, il jeta un coup d'œil au travers des rideaux voulant oublier la présence de Derek et faire taire les sentiments qui l'animaient en ce moment même. Des sentiments qui n'avaient pas leur place et qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

- De toute manière, quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, tu ne me laisseras pas partir d'ici. Affirma-t-il.

- En effet !

Stiles baissa la tête et soupira tandis qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se tourna à demi vers Derek, lui jetant un regard attristé qui déstabilisa le loup.

- As-tu seulement pensé à mon père ? Dit-il, la voix parfaitement calme. A son inquiétude ? Et Scott ? Il a surement dû tenter de te joindre. Peut-être sont-ils même déjà au courant que tu es derrière tout ça. Tu as été dans ma chambre Derek, tu as récupéré mes affaires et laissé ton odeur. Que feras-tu s'ils l'apprennent ? Où crois-tu que tu iras quand ils nous auront retrouvés ? Tu as vraiment envie de passer ta vie en prison ?

La tête un peu penchée, Derek le scrutait de ses yeux aussi froids que l'iceberg de son cœur. Sans cesser de l'observer il lui ordonna sèchement de se taire. Il savait tout ça. Il connaissait sa situation par coeur. Il y avait déjà maintes fois réfléchi. Et ça lui crevait le cœur d'admettre qu'il était dans une impasse.

Stiles vit très nettement les muscles du dos de Derek se contracter quand celui-ci se retourna sans un mot pour quitter la chambre. Mais s'arrêtant sur le seuil, le brun pivota pour lui faire face le fixant sans rien dire, le visage insondable et le corps inerte. Puis il se détourna à nouveau et quitta la pièce laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Perplexe mais soulagé, Stiles décroisa les bras et alla s'échouer sur son lit en soufflant, le regard perdu dans le vague. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que Derek agissait de la sorte ? Il le haïssait, ça il l'avait bien compris. Mais à quoi bon le séquestrer ici ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer et tourner la page ? Ce type était une putain d'énigme. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Stiles aimait les énigmes.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Chapitre 3 terminé et je laisse la main à ma chère Diane pour les deux prochains chapitres.<p>

Bien à vous

Pouki


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Je suis ravie et à la fois stressée de vous faire part d'un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. **

**En effet, Pouki a le don d'imaginer des intrigues inextricables, ce qui m'oblige parfois à faire appel à la partie la plus débridée de mon cerveau déjà pas mal fêlé.**

**En espérant que cette chose vous plaise et s'inscrive dans la continuité des superbe chapitres précédents.**

* * *

><p><span>Auteure<span>: DianeMoon

* * *

><p>Une des plus grandes qualités reconnues de Stiles Stilinski était dans le même temps l'un de ses pires défauts. En effet, l'optimisme à toute épreuve de l'hyperactif ou plutôt son aptitude à concevoir les choses avec ironie (le juste mot ici serait quand même « sarcasme ») avait un versant malheureux : sa tendance à se foutre de tout. Ouais, même quand la situation était assez critique…<p>

Illustrations ?

Harris voulait lui mettre une heure de colle pour avoir trop piaffé durant son cours avec McCall ou simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ? Aucun souci, Stiles pourrait rester dans la salle de classe/détention des heures durant à regarder le prof dans le blanc des yeux, en comptant mentalement les minutes jusqu'à sa délivrance.

Un kanima ne roderait pas par hasard dans les rues de Beacon Hill ? À la bonne heure ! Le jeune homme ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le retenir enfermé sous sa forme humaine (non ce n'est absolument pas de la séquestration) dans un fourgon emprunté (oui oui, _emprunté_ et non pas volé comme ça pourrait en avoir l'air) au poste de police de la ville, dont son père en est accessoirement le shérif.

Lui, dépasser les bornes ? Non, il n'en est -et que très rarement- tout juste à la limite.

Alors franchement, être retenu dans un chalet perdu en pleine forêt (magnifique il est vrai) mais contre son gré (moins drôle ça par contre) par un loup garou haineux (c'est bien le cas de le dire), Stiles pouvait s'en accommoder.

Attention, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'hyperactif se foutait des autres ou de leur détresse ! Mais alors pas du tout. Bizarrement, il avait un profond respect et une foi indéfectible en l'humanité (pas en l'Homme, nuance). Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il était tout de même un peu embêté pour son père, dans le sens où le shérif devait certainement s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mais en ce qui le concernait, sa vie était devenue un si indescriptible foutoir ces derniers temps que concrètement… ben il s'en foutait un peu des états d'âme loup-garouesques de Derek. Même si ça le faisait _légèrement_ chier d'être obligé de supporter sa compagnie.

Lui, blasé ? Non, à peine.

De toute façon, tenter de comprendre son fonctionnement ou sa logique nécessitait d'avoir suivit un cursus spécialisé en ironie-connerie-absurdité humaine ou obtenu un doctorat en « étude comportementale du Stiles ». Mention très honorable avec félicitation du jury à l'unanimité (très important).

Aussi, quand il se réveilla après avoir dormi toute la matinée, le corps en sueur et le ventre horriblement creux, Stiles relativisa les choses (en adoptant une vision toute stilinskienne de sa troisième journée de captivité) et en arriva à la conclusion suivante : c'était comme des vacances bordel de merde ! Depuis le temps qu'il désirait mettre de côté toute l'agitation surnaturelle de Beacon Hills pour deux ou trois jours, histoire de se changer un peu les idées ! À présent il était servi. Si ce n'était pas du dépaysement ça.

En fait, il aurait presque remercié Derek de l'avoir enlevé. _Presque_. Ainsi, dans l'histoire tout le tort retomberait sur le lycaon et pour une fois, les désagréments ce ne serait pas pour sa pomme. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Stiles se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Et pleinement satisfait de son introspection tordue, l'hyperactif se redressa légèrement sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux fixés sur la porte que Derek avait laissé ouverte. Malgré son apparence calme et détendue, les rouages de son cerveau fêlé fonctionnaient maintenant à plein régime. Concrètement, au moins deux options s'offraient à lui et peut-être même pouvait-il envisager l'éventualité d'une troisième :

1- En profiter pour se la couler douce (il était quand même nourrit-logé-blanchit gratos dans un cadre idyllique).

2- En profiter pour emmerder Derek (être le centre de toutes les attentions d'un loup-garou grognon : il pouvait composer avec ça. Et y'avait même matière à… obtenir des étincelles !)

Et enfin sa préférée :

3- En profiter pour se la couler douce…tout en emmerdant Derek.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Son choix était déjà tout trouvé. Et en matière d'emmerdes, il avait de la réserve pour au mois toute une vie. Se levant alors de son lit avec la grâce d'un pachyderme -et manquant ridiculement de s'étaler sur le sol de tout son long- l'adolescent jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : 12h00. Juste assez de temps pour prendre une douche. Non rectification : juste assez de temps pour se couler un bain moussant senteur fruit de la passion. Et s'habiller de propre. Il avait trente minutes top chrono pour se rendre civilisé, avant que son domestique attitré en veste de cuir lui monte son déjeuner.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit davantage -si cela était encore possible- tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en sifflotant calmement l'air du générique de la Panthère rose. _Trop _calmement pour un hyperactif qui se respecte, à vrai dire. Ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens et son expression faciale faisaient peur à voir. En fait, c'est toute son attitude enjouée qui était suspecte. Un peu comme s'il préparait immanquablement le coup du siècle.

Parce que si Stiles avait la fâcheuse tendance à se foutre de tout, il valait quand même mieux ça pour tout le monde. Parce qu'un Stiles qui n'en a rien à foutre était toujours moins pire qu'un Stiles _intéressé_. Et parce que d'un autre côté, il était passé maître dans un art ou personne encore n'avait pu (et ne pourrait jamais) l'égaler : être un chieur.

Et pour sûr Derek allait en baver…

Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'eau, le jeune homme sembla alors comme traversé d'une idée sombrement géniale. S'arrêtant brusquement de siffler, il hésita -à peine un millième de seconde- avant de se saisir fermement de la poignée de la porte en bois. Puis, dans une impulsion exagérément vigoureuse (et sadique), il la referma avec emphase à la tronche de ces deux derniers jours qu'il avait passé en pure perte de temps. Parce qu'il faut garder à l'esprit que le temps est à un hyperactif, ce que l'argent est à une machine à sous. _In-dis-pen-sable_.

La violence de l'impact fut telle, que la pauvre porte en trembla sur ses gonds, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant pour les sens affutés du loup-garou qui se trouvait à l'étage juste en dessous. Se figeant instantanément, un frisson glacial et imperceptible dévala rapidement l'échine du brun, le parcourant des pieds à la tête. Tous les poils de son épiderme s'hérissèrent comme au passage d'une onde de choc, illuminant son regard d'alpha d'un rouge sanglant.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il ce mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi cette sensation étrange de ne pas encore être sorti de l'auberge avec ce gamin de malheur ? Et tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturelle, l'incandescence qui les illuminait emportant avec elle ce sentiment singulier, il sut instantanément que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait regretter…

_Environ 30 minutes plus tard…_

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Dès l'instant où cette idée stupide et folle avait traversé son esprit tourmenté, Derek aurait dû s'en douter. Mais cette fois-ci _encore_, son cœur l'avait de nouveau emporté sur son instinct.

Et pourtant, il avait été à bonne école avec Paige, Kate ou Jennifer : les femmes qui avaient traversé sa vie. Et à bien y réfléchir, même toutes celles qui s'étaient intéressées à lui, de près ET de loin, avaient mal fini. Erica Reyes, pour ne prendre que cet exemple, ne l'avait embrassé qu'une seule et unique fois -à la suite d'une simple erreur d'inattention de sa part- et elle était morte déchiquetée par une louve alpha sanguinaire, à la pédicure plus que douteuse.

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de rapport, mais c'était désormais un fait avéré qu'il ne pouvait que constater avec impuissance : il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, niveau histoires de cœur.

Alors il aurait dû s'en douter.

Au moment précis où son regard de glace croisa l'insolence de ses prunelles noisette sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hills. Puis, quand son odeur enivrante lui était montée à la tête lorsqu'il l'avait embarqué dans sa Camaro. Et aussi, quand il avait quasiment palpé la colère irradiant de toute la personne du jeune homme durant ces deux derniers jours de captivité, alors qu'il tentait courageusement de lui tenir tête. Ou même encore, quand cette porte de malheur avait claqué tel un ultime avertissement dans toute la demeure, il y avait de cela à peine une demi-heure.

Il aurait dû, ne serait-ce que pressentir, que sa poisse naturelle corroborée à cet aimant à problèmes d'hyperactif n'aurait pas fait bon ménage dans ce lieu reculé de tous, dans ce trou perdu.

Il aurait dû. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Et à présent, il regrettait. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Même si son visage de beau gosse, à cet instant précis, reflétait la parfaite incarnation de la frigidité et de l'antipathie combinées. Et même si celui de Stiles -à quelques centimètres du sien- arborait son fameux sourire à la con signifiant : « _je suis bien parti pour te faire chier_ ».

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Siffla Derek entre ses dents.

- J'ai dis : « Es-tu sûr d'avoir évolué depuis Neandertal ? » Prononça Stiles en levant un sourcil moqueur sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

Derek n'était pas furieux. Non. Il n'en croyait simplement pas ses oreilles. Et pourtant, elles ne lui avaient jamais fait faux bond : c'était quand même des oreilles de loup bordel ! En fait, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que la chose fragile qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux effrontément plongés dans son regard glacial, puisse être si peu soucieuse de sa propre survie.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Non sans blague ! Dis, ça se voit tant que ça que je me fous complètement de ta gueule depuis vingt bonnes minutes ?

Bon, là Derek était furieux. Et il allait faire un massacre. Parce que Stiles avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa phrase dans un petit rire caustique, que le brun avait saisi le jeune homme par la gorge et violemment plaqué contre un mur à proximité. Ses iris n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tardé à abandonner leur teinte opaline originelle pour s'enflammer du rouge sanguinaire de l'alpha, tandis qu'un feulement animal roulait dangereusement dans le creux de sa gorge.

Il voulait le tuer, rien de moins.

Car un quelque chose de primal, profondément enfoui dans sa conscience lupine, lui hurlait avec violence d'en finir avec la proie en faisant couler beaucoup de sang et avec cruauté.

Mais pour comprendre la colère qui pulsait impétueusement dans les veines du loup-garou et son irrépressible –quoique paradoxale- envie d'envoyer valser son poing à la gueule de celui dont il était raide dingue amoureux, il fallait placer cette conversion dans son contexte.

Ainsi, comme tous les jours depuis l'enlèvement de Stiles -puisque c'est bien de cela dont il s'agissait- un genre de routine s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Et en plus d'interroger l'adolescent sur des sujets très personnels et de lui exprimer sa haine quotidienne, Derek ne manquait jamais de lui préparer et lui porter un repas trois fois par jour. Toujours aux mêmes heures : petit-déjeuner 7h30, déjeuner 12h30 et dîner 20h30. Repas d'ailleurs que l'hyperactif s'évertuait à snober de toute son âme et qui finissait immanquablement aux ordures.

Cela faisait donc déjà deux jours que Stiles était à jeun et cet entêtement commençait passablement à agacer Derek. Puisque son but –même s'il n'était pas clairement défini- n'était pas non plus d'abîmer le jeune homme (en tout cas, pas son but premier). Alors ce midi là aussi, le brun était monté dans la chambre plateau en mains, s'attendant à trouver l'adolescent allongé, comme toutes les autres fois. Seulement, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Et en entrant dans la pièce, dont il avait délibérément laissé la porte ouverte le matin même, Derek sut que quelque chose clochait. Stiles n'était pas dans le lit, mais appuyé contre la paroi près de la fenêtre, bras et jambes croisés en une position décontractée. Il n'avait pas non plus cet air vindicatif qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au chalet, mais une espèce de petit sourire ironique/hypocrite/sarcastique au choix qui, à n'en pas douter lui était adressé.

En le voyant dans cette posture, le brun s'était immobilisé automatiquement comme par un instinct de préservation, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. Et en effet, il se sentait bizarrement le spectateur d'une scène montée de toutes pièces et ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Mais en metteur en scène particulièrement avisé et imaginatif, Stiles pour sa part, savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire -ou plutôt à dire- et ne tarda pas à le lui prouver :

- Comme c'est aimable à toi Derek, un plateau repas ! Avait-il lancé d'un ton particulièrement surjoué. Tu peux déposer ça là, je saurai me débrouiller, t'inquiète…

Jugeant préférable d'ignorer le garçon, le brun s'était docilement exécuté, posant délicatement la nourriture sur le guéridon et s'en était détourné dans l'intention de sortir de la pièce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais c'était sans compter sur la toute récente résolution de l'hyperactif de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs :

- … depuis deux jours déjà que dure tout ce cirque, je crois avoir compris le principe. Avait-il continué sur le même ton emprunté, effectuant de grands gestes des bras. T'emmène la bouffe. Je me sustente. Je fini. Tu débarrasses. Ouais, je crois que j'ai pigé le truc. Mais dis-moi juste une chose, en bonne fée du logis que tu sembles tout récemment être, tu fais la vaisselle aussi ? Enfin, tu sais comment on fait, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi mon vieux, t'as bien évolué depuis Neandertal ?

Ç'avait certainement été la phrase de trop.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? À peine! Par contre sadic mode, peut être ;) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.<p>

Bien à vous,

DM.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, salut!**_  
><em>

**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et votre fidélité, elles sont très appréciées ;)**

**Aussi, voici la suite de cette fic, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Auteur<em>_ : DianeMoon_

* * *

><p>Le loup s'était figé sur place, les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême, tandis qu'il se retournait lentement vers le jeune homme. Et ce qu'il vit le fit tressaillir malgré lui : la lueur dans ses yeux. Cette putain de lueur dans ses foutus yeux d'emmerdeur. C'était exactement ce que voulait Stiles : une confrontation. Depuis le début de cette maudite journée, à l'instant même où il avait fait claquer la porte de la salle de bains, signal de départ de toute cette mascarade. Il voulait exciter sa colère. Alors, assurément il l'avait eue sa confrontation :<p>

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Et le jeune homme ne s'était pas fait prier, jouant malicieusement avec les nerfs de l'aîné jusqu'à ce que ce denier finisse par le plaquer avec brutalité contre un mur.

Mais penser que 90 kilos de muscles, agrémentés de pulsions meurtrières animales clairement dirigées à son encontre, aurait freiné le garçon dans son élan, c'était décidément bien mal le connaître.

Car Stiles était hyperactif. Un hyperactif qui n'avait pas eu d'activités physique, cérébrale, ou verbale –pleinement fructueuses- depuis deux jours. Et malgré sa difficulté à respirer, les doigts du loup resserrant leur prise autour de son cou, bloquant de plus en plus le passage de l'air dans sa trachée, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire triomphalement.

Il se sentait revivre.

Il adorait prendre des risques. Et savoir qu'il fricotait dangereusement avec la mort le stimulait bien plus qu'un bon vieux porno. Alors quoique suffocant, Stiles était tout bonnement en train de réfléchir - tout en prenant un plaisir malsain à la vue de l'expression de haine qui dévisageait Derek - à une « opération dégagement » très classe, qui par la même occasion ferait davantage enrager le loup. Et pour ça, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac :

- Dis, tu savais… reprit-il difficilement. …que les condamnés… à mort… par pendaison… se mettaient subitement à _éjaculer_ au moment de la suffocation ?

Si Stiles avait été un loup-garou à cet instant là, il aurait compris plusieurs choses.

D'abord, il aurait entendu le cœur de Derek s'arrêter subitement de battre, avant de repartir en une violente tachycardie.

Ensuite, il aurait saisi le sens véritable du tremblement qui ne cessait de parcourir le corps de son vis-à-vis, à savoir une puissante excitation et non de la colère.

Enfin, il aurait réalisé que seuls les doigts de l'homme, crispés sur ses veines jugulaires, le maintenait encore dans la réalité. Ces doigts qui étaient en train de l'asphyxier, préservaient le loup d'une folie sans bornes. Cinq doigts ridicules qui le retenaient de le violer sauvagement précisément.

- C'est décidé je vais te tuer. Ici et maintenant. Grogna le brun d'une voix froide et grave.

Ce gosse le rendait fou. Littéralement.

De folie pure et destructrice. Mais aussi fou de désir. Et sa haine envers lui était tellement profonde, ses sens cognitifs tellement confus, qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. L'homme voulait de nouveau être maître de lui. Et pour ça il devait éliminer Stiles. Alors il allait le tuer.

Mais Stiles n'était pas un loup-garou. Et il n'avait malheureusement rien compris à tout cela. Non, Stiles était juste lui, en plus d'être un humain, c'est-à-dire une espèce à l'instinct de préservation hautement développé. Alors le jeune homme n'avait compris qu'une seule chose de capital pour sa survie : c'est que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait clapser. C'est donc cette subite prise de conscience, en plus de son super cerveau d'hyperactif déjanté qui le sauva.

- Et si… on vérifiait… cette théorie ? Prononça-t-il avec peine, une étrange lueur brillant anormalement dans ses yeux.

Et tandis que Derek avait saisit son cou de son autre main, ne songeant sur le moment qu'à le faire taire, Stiles laissa retomber son bras lourdement le long de son corps. Puis, sans perdre une seconde, il glissa furtivement sa main à l'intérieur de son jean et de son boxer dans le même temps. Et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, plus une bonne dose d'adrénaline due à la situation, l'hyperactif empoigna son sexe d'une main fébrile. Il commença alors à se masturber lascivement tout contre le loup furieux face à lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux :

- Continue comme ça mon vieux…on y est presque. Gémit-il au bord de l'asphyxie.

Prenant tout à coup conscience de la situation, Derek desserra brusquement sa prise sur la gorge du jeune-homme en ouvrant des yeux d'horreur, alors qu'il commençait doucement mais surement à réagir en dessous de la ceinture :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Gronda-t-il férocement, avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Stiles percuta le sol violemment, se crispant entièrement sous la force du choc. Mais dans un sursaut de volonté, il se releva promptement –quoiqu'avec un peu de difficulté- et fit face au loup garou debout devant lui :

- Et toi Derek ? Riposta-t-il en se massant le cou, respirant avidement de grandes goulées d'air. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Je te _hais_ Stiles Stilinski.

La réponse du loup avait claqué dans le silence de la pièce, étrangement calme et froide. Il semblait s'être un peu calmé, même si une aura dangereuse flottait encore autour de lui, ses yeux fixant intensément le garçon. Mais sa réponse était insuffisante pour Stiles. Car c'était bien trop facile de répondre ça. Trop facile de jouer ainsi la victime et de lui en faire porter la responsabilité. Il devait trouver une véritable raison pour l'avoir ainsi séquestré loin de tous, famille et amis. Son père devait certainement se faire un sang d'encre depuis le temps. Et le jeune homme en avait marre de toujours être la cause de ses soucis. Il ne voulait plus lire constamment la déception dans ses yeux, ne voulait plus voir les plis d'anxiété sur son front.

Alors Derek avait plutôt intérêt à trouver une putain de bonne raison à tout ça. Et s'approchant difficilement du brun ténébreux, malgré le danger latent qu'il représentait, Stiles leva un doigt dans sa direction et le menaça d'un ton bas, sans jamais se départir de son sourire cynique :

- Tu crois me détester mais tu t'es complètement gouré mon vieux. Mais genre tu t'es vraiment foutu le doigt dans l'œil, jusque dans l'omoplate. Parce que _maintenant_ et seulement maintenant, tu peux être sûr que je vais t'en donner, moi, de bonnes raisons de me haïr. Et franchement, tu aurais tout intérêt à me tuer tout de suite, parce que je te promets Derek Hale, je te le _jure_ sur la tête de ma Mère Claudia Stilinski décédée, que c'est toi qui va crever avant.

Des flammes de détermination dansaient fiévreusement dans l'iris de ses yeux à la teinte de whisky : ce n'était pas du bluff. Mais bizarrement, loin d'intimider le brun, la voix menaçante de Stiles en plus de son odeur -rehaussée par l'arôme du bain moussant au fruit de la passion- remuait quelque chose en lui d'ardent et de passionnel. Ce garçon l'enivrait littéralement. Et il le haïssait toujours autant, ça oui. Sauf que maintenant, il avait aussi terriblement envie de lui.

* * *

><p>« <em>Tel est pris qui croyait prendre<em> »

C'est cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Derek, depuis sa dernière altercation avec Stiles. Un peu comme si le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il avait pensé –sur un coup de tête, il est vrai– que partir loin de tout, en compagnie de l'hyperactif allait réellement changer les choses entre eux. Ou du moins dans sa tête. Mais comme il s'était trompé ! Tout n'en était que plus confus. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'adolescent était très prévisible. Il s'était tout de même branlé sous ses yeux. Et il n'avait absolument rien vu venir ! Rien ne serait-t-il donc jamais simple pour lui ?

Debout sur le vieux ponton, le dos tourné à la façade du chalet, le regard azur du brun se perdait dans l'immensité du lac qui s'étendait face à lui. Le loup essayait ainsi d'oublier l'objet de ses tourments, en contemplant le reflet des montagnes sur la surface de l'eau. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfréner son désir, repensant sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant.

Il avait fuit.

Certes, très dignement, puisqu'il était _Derek-I'm-the-alpha-now-Hale_. Mais il avait tout de même fuit. Parce que même menaçant et l'air dangereusement sérieux, Stiles arrivait à l'exciter. Oui, même en ayant discerné la froide colère qui brûlait dans ses iris, Derek avait voulu le déshabiller, là, sans cérémonie et le pénétrer tellement profondément à l'en faire pleurer de plaisir. Son cœur ne cessait de battre à tout allure depuis qu'il était sortit de la maison et s'il ne faisait rien pour se calmer, il ne répondrait certainement pas de ses actes.

Aussi, sans vraiment réfléchir, le brun défit précipitamment sa ceinture et baissa la braguette de son jean**…**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Debout face à la fenêtre de la chambre, Stiles observait Derek dressé devant l'étendue du lac. Il était en colère. Terriblement. Mais il y avait autre chose. Peut être est-ce parce qu'il était resté trop longtemps enfermé dans ce lieu isolé sans possibilité de contact avec l'extérieur ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Parce que ce n'était pas tant l'isolement que les réactions plus que singulières du loup garou qui le troublait. Derek lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, le concernait directement, à présent il en était certain. Mais quoi exactement, ça il n'en savait foutre rien. Et cela avait le don de le mettre sacrément en rogne.

Soudainement, un mouvement à l'extérieur attira l'attention de l'hyperactif qui s'approcha davantage de la fenêtre. Posant ses mains à même la vitre afin de pouvoir y prendre appui, Stiles plissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit le laissa dans la confusion la plus totale : Derek était en train de se débattre avec la ceinture de son jean comme pour l'enlever. Appuyant son front sur la surface transparente, le jeune-homme retint son souffle en voyant le brun se débarrasser rapidement de son pantalon avant d'en faire de même avec son haut. Et malgré son animosité à l'égard du lycanthrope, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'attarder son regard sur son corps musclé. Et c'est là que tout devint incompréhensible et totalement insensé. Il s'imagina en train de caresser sensuellement cette peau cuivrée du bout des doigts -ou de la langue- et même de désirer la faire réagir à son contact. Il voulait le stimuler aussi. Stimuler toutes les parties sensibles de son corps, le faire frémir, le faire crier, gémir puis supplier. Il voulait à tout prix savoir comment un être froid et patibulaire tel que Derek prenait son pied. Il voulait connaître l'expression de son visage quand il atteignait le point de non retour, l'expression de ses yeux quand il perdait le contrôle, le goût de ses lèvres quand tout son être n'était que plaisir. En fait, le subconscient de l'adolescent devait certainement s'être fait la malle depuis un bon moment parce qu'il était là, recouvrant de buée la vitre fraîche par son souffle brûlant, s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir été auprès du brun afin de lui ôter lui même ses vêtements doucement, très doucement...Sans en saisir la raison, le jeune homme se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon alors que son entrejambe réagissait aux images mentales qu'il s'infligeait.

Ce n'est que lorsque Derek plongea brusquement dans l'eau glacé du lac que l'hyperactif revint à la réalité, se claquant mentalement pour s'être ainsi égaré dans ses pensées de luxure :

« Peu m'importe tes raisons, je t'en ferai voir de toute les couleurs Derek Hale… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était vingt heures passées quand Stiles se décida à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Derek n'était toujours pas revenu de sa virée « petite sirène » et il crevait la dalle. La porte de la chambre n'étant pas verrouillée, c'est le plus naturellement du monde que l'hyperactif était allé chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Et après avoir dîné ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans les placards et le réfrigérateur de la demeure, le jeune homme avait rapidement fait le tour du propriétaire, histoire de tromper un peu son ennui et son inquiétude face à l'absence du brun.

A présent il était appuyé contre le mur du salon –se demandant si l'alpha ne s'était pas finalement noyé– quand il entendit des bruits de pas humides sur le ponton, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison. Instantanément, Stiles se composa ce visage d'emmerdeur dont lui seul avait le secret, tandis qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse dans une attitude provocatrice. Sincèrement, le jeune-homme n'aurait su dire avec certitude s'il était plus déçu que Derek ne se soit pas noyé ou ravi de pouvoir de nouveau le faire chier. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand le brun fit apparition dans la pièce, vêtu simplement de son boxer, les cheveux encore humides et tous ses autres vêtements dans une main.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif rata un battement face à cette vision, mais sa mine ne laissait pas entrevoir autre chose que son air de chieur à toute épreuve. Derek tourna alors un visage impassible vers lui et le fixa un instant d'un regard indescriptible. Puis, laissant choir ses vêtements sur le sol, le brun commença à s'avancer vers Stiles, qui perdait progressivement son sourire sarcastique, à mesure que l'homme réduisait la distance entre eux. Arrivé en face du jeune-homme, Derek encadra sa tête de ses bras tandis qu'il rapprochait doucement son visage du sien. La proximité du corps imposant de l'alpha, à moitié nu tout contre lui, perturba l'adolescent plus qu'il ne pourrait se l'avouer alors que son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite.

Quand l'alpha frotta très doucement l'arête de son nez contre la peau fine de son cou, une de ses mains passant sous son t-shirt pour venir saisir sa hanche, Stiles paniqua. La situation était assez perturbante, surtout qu'il se sentait réagir sous les attouchements du brun. Son cerveau bugga purement et simplement en sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa nuque, tandis que sa main remontait doucement le long de son dos. Derek finit par poser la paume de sa main sur sa peau et l'hyperactif dû se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il était énervé contre lui même d'être aussi faible alors qu'il n'avait qu'un désir : faire payer à l'homme de l'avoir ainsi isolé loin de tout. Mais en même temps, le doux frisson que ce contact faisait naître en lui était tellement bon, agréable et sensuel qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'envie d'y mettre fin.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit à l'endroit même où Derek avait posé sa main et un soupir de contentement lui échappa malgré lui. Fermant les yeux et maudissant intérieurement sa faiblesse, Stiles sentit avec regret la main de l'homme quitter son dos pour revenir sur sa hanche. L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et constata que le brun avait quitté son cou et le fixait désormais de son regard rougeoyant. Sans lui demander son avis, l'homme approcha encore son visage très près du sien, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Puis sans prévenir, la main de l'alpha se mit encore en mouvement, passant sous l'élastique de son boxer jusqu'à venir caresser la peau tendre au niveau de l'aine. Et puis cette même sensation de bien-être parcouru le corps de Stiles dans son entier, tandis que ses iris noisette se perdait dans l'éclat carmin de ceux du loup-garou en face de lui.

Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler les battements de son cœur. En fait, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Seul Derek savait où cela les conduirait, puisque lui seul menait la danse. Déglutissant difficilement, Stiles ne pu retenir un nouveau soupir de contentement alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'alpha. Avec raison d'ailleurs, car lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, le visage de l'homme arborait un petit sourire moqueur, ce qui agaça l'hyperactif au plus au point. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'ouvrir les lèvres pour prononcer une remarque cinglante, que déjà la main enjôleuse remontait trop lentement le long de son ventre, puis son torse, pour venir envelopper sa gorge dans une presque caresse qui fini de durcir son érection déjà douloureuse. Le brun ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux, une main dans son cou, l'autre posée sur le mur près de sa tête et son corps pressé contre le sien. Et c'est là que Stiles les vit : les zébrures noires qui remontaient le long du bras de l'alpha. Derek prenait sa douleur. Tandis que cette constatation s'imposait à lui, une multitude de questions se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête. Mais une, plus que les autres retentit au fond de lui :

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi, alors que l'homme le détestait autant qu'il le lui avait assuré, s'évertuait-il maintenant à lui ôter la douleur qu'il lui avait lui même infligé -en le balançant à travers la pièce de la chambre qu'il occupait dans son chalet- et ce, d'une manière aussi tendancieuse ?

Et tandis que les iris de l'alpha luisirent une dernière fois d'un éclat rougeoyant, avant de retrouver leur couleur opaline originale, la main sur sa gorge disparut elle aussi, laissant une impression de douce chaleur sur sa peau. Puis sans crier gare, Derek lui tourna le dos, ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol et le planta là, au milieu du salon.

Fatigué de toutes ses émotions contradictoires, l'hyperactif se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos toujours appuyé contre le mur et le palpitant sans dessus dessous :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? ».

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ne me détestez pas! Laissez plutôt une pitite review siouplait ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour, c'est à nouveau Pouki, je reprends la main pour deux chapitres.**

**Merci aux magnifiques reviews, c'est très encourageant et nous fait vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

><p><span>Auteure<span> : Pouki

* * *

><p>« <em>Ceux qui ne souffrent pas ne vivent pas<em> »

Telle était la réflexion du pauvre Stiles lorsque, d'une main tremblante et les jambes en coton, il tourna la poignée de la porte que Derek n'avait pas verrouillée pour s'engouffrer sans préavis dans la quiétude de cette fin de journée particulièrement déroutante.

Il fit quelques pas au dehors sans se soucier qu'il en ait le droit ou non. Il s'en fichait pas mal de toute façon, il ne comptait pas fuir. Il n'en éprouvait même pas le désir. Mais il avait besoin d'air. D'un grand bol d'air frais et salutaire. S'il restait à l'intérieur, il allait surement devenir dingue. Il se sentait perdu et oppressé. Il lui fallait respirer, se calmer et réfléchir, ou du moins, essayer. Néanmoins, il résistait aussi à l'envie de courir en hurlant comme un dératé afin d'exprimer l'angoisse et l'incertitude dans laquelle il pataugeait et commençait à se noyer depuis que Derek l'y avait plongé de force.

Non mais sérieux, que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Derek l'avait vraiment peloté ? Même si 'caresser' était plus avéré comme terme. Avait-il vraiment sentit ses grandes mains chaudes et audacieuses se promener allègrement sur sa peau ? Stiles inspira en fermant les yeux alors que des papillons virevoltaient encore dans son ventre. Il pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses doigts brûlants glisser le long de sa hanche, sa poitrine, son dos pour remonter sur sa gorge en une cajolerie lente et dure… Merde ! Il avait aimé ça. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Et il s'était sentit affreusement frustré quand le brun l'avait finalement abandonné sans plus de cérémonie, le laissant pantelant d'un désir inconnu et saisissant.

Stiles avait vécu l'un des moments les plus charnels de toute sa vie. Le premier en vérité. Et il avait fallu que ce soit avec un mec. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait quand même de Derek Hale. Merde merde merde ! Comment ne pas mourir de honte ?

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête comme pour se délivrer de ses pénibles pensées et marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'au bout du ponton où, un peu plus tôt, il avait vu le loup plonger. Il s'arrêta à la limite de l'eau laissant son regard embrasser les environs. Devrait-il en faire autant ? Devait-il sauter à son tour histoire de se remettre les idées en place et oublier toutes ces conneries ? Ou peut-être simplement pour calmer la furieuse érection qui refusait de disparaître.

- C'est pas vrai ! Râla-t-il les yeux baissés sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire avec ça moi ? Non mais quel connard ce Derek.

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières essayant de toutes ses forces de penser à autre chose qu'à cet imbécile de loup et ses longs doigts agiles parcourant librement et en toute impunité sa peau sensible. Mais c'était comme tenter de faire de lui l'être humain le plus flegmatique de tout Beacon Hills. Impossible. Il n'avait que Derek Hale dans la tête. Derek Hale et ses mains le zébrant de flammes rutilantes le laissant marqué à jamais. Ça le rendait fou et irrationnel. Ça lui prenait la tête et le foutait en rogne. En rogne contre l'alpha et en rogne contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le repousser. Il n'en avait pas eu la force, ni même l'envie. Il s'était tout bêtement laissé faire.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? _  
><span>_

Stiles était sur d'une chose : tout ça finirait mal. Mais genre, vraiment mal. Il y aurait peut-être même des cris, des coups, des injures et des larmes... Rien de bon ne ressortirait de cette histoire. Surtout qu'il commençait à entrapercevoir quelque chose qui le dépassait totalement et qui l'effrayait tout autant qu'elle le faisait vibrer. Et cette maudite phrase qui hantait ses pensées mais qui en disait long : « _L'amour ne fleurit que dans la douleur_ ». D'où elle sortait celle là ? Pourtant, elle voulait tout dire. Absolument tout.

L'hyperactif soupira de contrariété et sentit se pointer une nouvelle vague d'angoisse tandis que dans son esprit torturé la lumière se faisait. Car il est bien connu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre haine et amour et il appartient à ceux qui le désirent de choisir le coté qu'ils préfèrent. Et si Derek semblait partagé entre les deux, Stiles lui, allait prendre la décision qui s'imposait.

- Allons bon ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Grinça-t-il se cachant le visage dans les mains.

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais su mais il avait préféré l'ignorer. Cela avait toujours été préférable quand on sait que la personne qui avait tendance à pénétrer et hanter ses pensées était un loup mal léché au tempérament de feu. Et ça semblait si délirant. Complètement absurde, grotesque, inimaginable… Et pourtant.

- Ça ne va vraiment pas mon pauvre Stiles. Se morigéna-t-il. Tu es vraiment le roi des crétins sur ce coup là. Comment as-tu pu ne rien voir ?

Il rit jaune en fourrant ses mains dans les poches et levant les yeux au ciel.

Depuis combien de temps nourrissait-il ce genre de sentiments pour Derek ? Ces sentiments à la con qui vous mettaient indubitablement la tête à l'envers, vous grillant les neurones et brouillant la raison jusqu'à faire de vous quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien prévu. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais il avait fallu que Derek l'enlève, le séquestre, lui gueule dessus et le touche pour qu'il réalise qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour laisser enfouie cette part de lui qui n'avait rien de bon à lui apporter.

Stiles sentait comme une bulle dans sa poitrine, qui enflait de seconde en seconde et menaçant de le faire exploser. Le vertige le guettait. Il entrevoyait des signes qu'il était préférable de laisser cacher. Les problèmes et le danger le guettait. Pourtant, le problème était déjà. Et le danger omniprésent. Et il était trop tard pour arrêter la machine qu'était son cerveau et qui carburait à toute allure.

Le jeune homme inspira fortement serrant les poings dans ses poches. Ses pensées partaient en vrille et ça lui foutait mal à la tronche.

- Arrête ça mon vieux ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Mais impossible. Il se faisait déjà des tas d'hypothèses, dont les plus aberrantes et les plus insolites.

Car oui, ce n'était que pure folie d'imaginer que Derek puisse nourrir la même envie que lui, le même besoin sexuel. Que pure connerie de croire qu'il puisse ressentir les mêmes sentiments. Mais quand bien même Derek ne cessait de lui répéter inlassablement qu'il le haïssait, Stiles avait fini par réaliser qu'il s'agissait de toute autre chose qu'un simple mépris dévoué à sa petite personne. Le brun cachait un secret, un secret qui le concernait directement et dont l'hyperactif commençait à comprendre les rouages.

Frustré, énervé et subitement las, il se laissa choir lourdement sur les planches du ponton et s'allongea en étoile observant le ciel s'obscurcir devenant un magnifique rose/fushia. Il en avait marre. Marre de se sentir comme ça : ébranlé, angoissé et plus seul que jamais. Derek le déstabilisait et le rendait illogique. Et pour ça, il allait lui payer. Il allait tout faire pour le haïr à son tour. Le haïr de toutes ses forces.

Le haïr autant qu'il l'aimait.

Avec de genre de personne, mieux valait choisir la solution de facilité. Il serait aisément plus simple de maudire le loup que de l'aimer.

- Si tu savais comme je te déteste Derek Hale ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Je te hais de jouer avec moi de cette façon. Ce n'est pas normal et je te promets que je te ferai cracher le morceau sur tes véritables intentions, parce que quoi que tu en dises, ta haine envers moi n'est pas justifiée. Et si je ne me trompe pas, toi et moi sommes vraiment dans la merde.

A quelques mètres de là, tranquillement adossé au chambranle de la porte, Derek surveillait le jeune homme étendu à même le sol alors que ses paroles, pour le moins déterminées et provocatrices flottaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, visage impassible, il buvait les mots que Stiles ne cessait de répéter. Buvait oui, parce que son « je te hais Derek » sonnait bizarrement faux et ça l'ébranlait de manière presqu'agréable.

Le loup n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni même s'il baignait dans la réalité ou le mensonge. Il hésitait entre rêve et cauchemar pour qualifier les derniers événements et ses altercations plus que percutantes avec l'hyperactif.

Derek avait bêtement cru que nager durant des heures calmerait ses ardeurs et le ramènerait à la raison, mais ce n'en fut que plus frustrant quand il avait ressentit au fond de lui une espèce de douleur latente qui l'avait accablé et écrasé. Toutes ses pensées, s'enroulant comme un ruban sans fin, étaient perpétuellement dirigées vers une seule et unique personne : Stiles.

A son retour, et avant même qu'il ne pénètre sa maison, il avait sentit son odeur. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il affectionnait. Stiles était là, derrière la porte, dans le salon. Et il avait sut d'instinct qu'une nouvelle confrontation aurait eu lieu. . . Et ça n'avait pas raté. Parce que la manière qu'avait eu Stiles de le regarder l'avait immédiatement agacé mais également titillé. Cet imbécile avait une fois de plus essayé de se la jouer 'super emmerdeur' et Derek n'avait eut qu'une envie : lui effacer ce sourire hypocrite et arrogant de sa face. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché de lui, comblant une distance bien trop frustrante, il s'était laissé envahir par un désir puissant et incontrôlable: celui de faire de lui son dîner. Stiles avait eu l'air si appétissant.

Bien sur, il aurait pu voler la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée sans pour autant faire tout ce cinéma, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait ressenti le besoin irrépressible de le toucher, de le goûter et, par dessus tout, de le tester. Et son test avait été concluant, allant même au-delà de ses espérances. L'adolescent n'avait pas bronché, ni même bougé. Seul son cœur s'était exprimé avec toute la vitalité de son jeune âge, mais il n'avait pipé mot. Et son regard de chieur s'était instantanément transformé, faisant de lui un être désemparé et effroyablement désirable. Derek avait alors compris : Stiles était tout aussi paumé que lui. Il avait la même envie, le même besoin. Et surtout, il était animé par les mêmes sentiments.

Il était désormais clair que Stiles n'était plus du tout amoureux de Lydia. Derek en avait la quasi-certitude et ça le rassurait autant que ça le grisait.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées quand il aperçut son 'diner' se mouvoir. Il l'observa s'asseoir, se frotter rageusement le visage en pestant, puis s'aider de ses mains pour se remettre debout. Une action somme toute banale jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour reprendre la direction du chalet et que leurs regards se captèrent, s'accrochèrent et s'électrisèrent pour ne plus jamais se défaire. Tempête de ciel bleu contre chocolat au lait. Deux individus partageant les mêmes peurs, la même confusion, les mêmes émotions douloureuses de haine et d'amour. Deux êtres que tout opposaient.

Malgré la distance, l'alpha entendit distinctement le cœur de Stiles rater un battement avant de marteler sa poitrine comme un tambour. Il perçut même sa respiration se bloquer et une boule de terreur se former dans sa gorge. C'était l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Un effet dont il était fier.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Pourquoi Derek lui-même ne parvenait-il pas à s'arracher à ce regard ? Il était comme hypnotisé. C'était comme si tout en ce garçon l'appelait, l'attirant comme un aimant. Comme s'il était dépendant de lui. Comme s'il était la drogue dont il avait besoin pour survivre et se sentir pleinement vivant.

Irrité de cette constatation, Derek grogna, s'arracha au chambranle de la porte et décroisa les bras sans jamais quitter un instant Stiles des yeux. Il fit un pas vers lui son regard devenant plus dur et laissant supposer au jeune homme qu'il était dangereux, que le mode "alpha en colère" était enclenché.

Derek ne saura jamais si ce fut le pas qu'il fit dans sa direction, ou ses yeux assassins, ou bien encore les mots froids et tranchants qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer pour se donner une contenance qui firent reculer Stiles de deux pas en arrière. De deux pas de trop qui eurent le mérite de geler la sourde colère qui dévalait dans les veines du loup et de lui faire hausser un sourcil de stupéfaction.

- Quel imbécile ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le brun soupira de lassitude devant la gaucherie de l'hyperactif et se laissa de nouveau aller contre l'un des pans de la maison attendant que l'imbécile en question sorte de l'eau. Qui aurait-cru que ce dernier tomberait bêtement dans le lac ? En même temps, la maladresse faisait partie de ses gênes. Elle était ancrée en lui tout autant que le fait que Derek était lycanthrope de naissance.

« Tu me le paieras maudit loup » entendit-il quand l'adolescent se hissa sur la plate-forme, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

L'anxiété et le doute que Derek avait lu dans le regard du jeune homme quelques secondes auparavant avaient disparus. Tout autant que sa peur d'ailleurs. Il le vit marcher d'un pas décidé, remontant le ponton à vive allure, son regard furieux et rancunier braqué dans le sien. Stiles ne détourna les yeux que lorsqu'il passa tout près de lui, tachant de l'ignorer au mieux. Mais avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la maison, une main vigoureuse s'enroula autour de son bras le ramenant fermement en arrière.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'énerva l'adolescent les yeux obstinément fixés sur la porte. Mieux valait ça que croiser ce regard hargneux qui risquait de l'agacer davantage, ou pire, lui faire repartir le cœur en vrille.

- Si tu entres dans cet état, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

Stiles inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et serra les mâchoires. Puis, très lentement, il rouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête vers le brun qui le scrutait de son regard le plus menaçant. Ouais, du déjà vu quoi !

- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas, ô toi l'homme civilisé à l'âme aussi noire que le charbon ? Demanda le jeune homme, lassé. M'apporter une serviette peut-être ? Serais-tu ce genre d'hôte aimable et prévenant ? J'en doute.

Putain, sérieux, il ne pouvait donc pas se contrôler un peu mieux que ça ? Désirait-il à ce point mourir ? Non, parce qu'à ce rythme, ça ne saurait tarder.

Sans surprise, l'étau autour de son bras se fit plus ferme, plus farouche, mais contre toute attente, Derek ne répliqua rien. Les sarcasmes de cet emmerdeur, il en avait l'habitude.

- Je préfère te prévenir. J'aime que cette maison soit niquel.

Il le libéra mais le rattrapa aussitôt par l'épaule quand Stiles en profita pour se détourner. S'il y avait bien un truc qui le gavait, c'est qu'on ne lui réponde pas.

- Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Ouais ouais. Répondit de mauvaise grâce l'adolescent s'arrachant à son emprise dans un brusque mouvement. T'en fais pas mon chou, je suis une fée du logis. Ironisa-t-il tout en se dépêchant de s'éloigner. Je vais m'en occuper moi de ta maison, fais-moi confiance !

Pour toute réponse, Derek gronda bassement mais laissa l'hyperactif se sauver préférant ne pas faire grand cas de ce sourire narquois qu'il avait affiché avant de déguerpir. Il savait pertinemment que ça ne présageait rien de bon mais choisi de laisser couler. Il verrait bien.

Le loup fulminait toujours au bout de cinq minutes, mais pour quelle raison exactement ? Il ne savait pas. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Cogner cet imbécile pour l'avoir ouvertement provoqué avec ses sarcasmes ? Non, il l'avait déjà presque étranglé et jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. En agissant de la sorte c'est à lui-même qu'il se faisait du mal, et la culpabilité et le remord finissaient toujours pas le ronger. C'était inévitable. Aurait-il dû alors lui ordonner de se déshabiller sur le pas de la porte avant de pénétrer sa demeure ? Non plus, il n'aurait pu se raisonner et l'aurait violé sur le champ le baisant à même le sol.

Il avait donc pris la bonne décision. Ou pas…

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux tout son corps se crispant d'appréhension. Rien de bon ne ressortirait de toute cette histoire, il en était pleinement convaincu. Surtout au vu du bordel que l'hyperactif était en train de faire à l'étage. Un vacarme de tous les diables...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Un chapitre de plus. Vous avez aimé ou pas du tout ?<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera méga long.

A très vite

Pouki


	7. Chapter 7

Auteure : Pouki

* * *

><p><em><strong>« La seule façon d'être heureux c'est d'aimer souffrir. »<strong>_

Depuis quand était-ce devenu sa devise principale ? Mais surtout, depuis quand avait-il un goût si prononcé pour la mort ? Souhaitait-il si ardemment crever de la main de Derek ? Parce qu'à en croire le regard vermeil étincelant et les rétines dilatées du loup posées sur lui, son vœu n'allait certainement pas tarder à être exaucé. Pourtant, Stiles n'avait pas peur et ce, malgré la plus exécrable et inimaginable de toutes les idées à la con qu'il avait pu avoir jusque là pour énerver un alpha déjà bien sur les nerfs.

- Bon sang, Stiles ! As-tu seulement conscience que tu ne ressortiras jamais vivant de cet endroit ? Vociféra le brun en refermant la porte de la chambre d'un coup de talon rageur.

Si les prunelles du loup reprirent leur éclat naturel, sa fureur quant à elle, allait crescendo.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Derek. Rétorqua l'hyperactif vautré sur le lit du maitre des lieux.

- Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

- Mon problème ? Tu me poses vraiment cette question ? S'étonna Stiles. Tu ne devines pas ?

S'installant plus confortablement malgré le froid qui commençait à transpercer son corps, Stiles détourna le regard et se laissa aller à fixer le plafond fourrant ses mains derrière la tête.

- Ça me parait pourtant évident. C'est toi mon problème, Derek ! Toi et uniquement toi.

Plutôt que rejoindre sa chambre attitrée pour une bonne douche bien méritée et mettre des vêtements secs, Stiles avait eu un changement de plan de dernière minute, et la plus merveilleuse des idées avait germé dans sa tête d'hyperactif en manque d'action. Un plan qui ferait clapser de rage incontrôlable ce cher Derek. Un plan kamikaze et foireux sans aucun doute, mais le plan du siècle.

Ayant visité la maison pendant l'escapade 'petite sirène' du brun, Stiles avait très vite avisé la chambre de l'alpha pensant que cela lui serait certainement profitable par la suite. Et ça n'avait pas loupé, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cette info lui serait utile aussi rapidement. Il en avait presque jubilé d'une joie perfide.

C'est donc tout naturellement et le plus bordéliquement possible qu'il avait exprimé la satisfaction et l'exaltation de se jeter sur le lit de Derek, se roulant de façon peu classe dans les séduisants draps blancs jusqu'à en inonder le matelas de ses fringues archi-trempées. Oh oui ! Ça avait été l'idée du siècle, la meilleure de toute son existence sans doute. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le corps tremblant de fureur du brun. Il se contenait, se faisait violence, et il y avait fort à parier qu'un mot de travers de sa part et le loup lui sauterait à la gorge toutes griffes dehors pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je t'avais dis que je t'en donnerais de bonnes raisons de me haïr, reprit l'hyperactif, satisfait. Admire un peu le résultat ! Chouette, non !?

- Inconscient ! Gronda le loup sur le point de sortir de ses gonds. Je te croyais pourtant intelligent Stiles.

Le sus-nommé se mit sur son séant entourant ses genoux de ses bras et se mit à dévisager Derek un sourire sardonique aux coin des lèvres tandis que des gouttes d'eau perlaient de son front pour venir s'écraser sur le lit.

- Franchement Derek, tu penses que je suis complètement idiot au point de croire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend ? Crois-tu sincèrement que je ne sois pas préparer à ce qui va suivre ?

- Crois-moi, tu vas payer pour ça ! Le prévint le plus vieux les poings serrés. Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne t'en relèveras pas.

- C'est une promesse ?

Pour sur, Stiles ne craignait plus le méchant et sans cœur Derek Hale, loup de son état. Il pensait même avec une naïveté déconcertante que le brun ne lui ferait absolument rien. C'est pourquoi il ne flippa guère quand les prunelles ciel de printemps se changèrent en une magnifique couleur ambre/vermeil l'espace d'un instant.

- Alors montre moi Derek, le nargua-t-il. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. Cesse de parler et agis ! Qu'on en finisse.

Derek le sonda un long moment dans un silence de glace. Stiles l'agaçait. Il l'énervait tout autant qu'il l'ébranlait. Avait-il toujours était été aussi barge ? Ce gars avait définitivement une case en moins. Où trouvait-il pareil courage pour oser le défier, lui, l'alpha de Beacon Hills ? Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Il ne se doutait de rien. Il voulait jouer au con ? Parfait ! Ils seraient deux à jouer. Mais le brun avait une toute autre idée de divertissement, un passe-temps que l'hyperactif allait certainement apprécier... ou pas. Mais peu importe puisque Derek, lui, aimerait, et il y mettrait tout son cœur. Et il serait le seul à mener la danse. Le seul à en connaitre les règles du jeu.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer. Tu es le roi des imbéciles.

Pour Derek Hale, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire Stiles Stilinski : "imbécile", "un parfait crétin" . Et ce qui allait suivre allait le laisser sur le carreau. A n'en pas douter, jamais l'humain ne s'en remettrait, il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

><p>-Enlève tes fringues !<p>

Les dés étaient jetés. Le jeu pouvait commencer.

- Pardon !

Sourcils froncés, le corps tendu, l'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage de Stiles.

- Tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même peut-être. Grinça le loup, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du jeune rebelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Dégage de mon lit et retire tes vêtements !

Mais Stiles resta assis sur le lit continuant de dévisager le brun d'un œil torve. Se déshabiller ? Devant lui ? Et puis quoi encore. C'était quoi cette nouvelle lubie ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête , mais tu peux toujours courir. Lui lança-t-il, amer, ne comprenant rien à ce revirement de situation.

En même temps, Derek ne l'avait-il pas averti qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts ? Était-ce le début du jeu ? L'hyperactif renifla de manière fort peu élégante et se frotta le nez du plat de la main mimant une grimace qui voulait dire 'vas-y, jt'attends, j'ai pas peur de toi de toute façon'.

- Pourquoi je t'obéirai ? Répliqua-t-il, le regard plein de défi. Même pas en rêve je le ferai. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, alors viens me chercher !

- C'est ce que tu veux ? Interrogea Derek en haussant un sourcil, un sourire fielleux au coin des lèvres.

Si le cœur de Stiles se serra, son visage lui, resta de marbre. Quel était ce sourire ? Pourquoi ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille ?

Il observa Derek tourner les talons, sortir une clé de sa poche et l'introduire dans la serrure pour en verrouiller la porte à double tour avant de la fourrer à nouveau dans son jean. Bien malgré lui, son cœur rata un battement, mais il se devait de continuer à donner le change. Hors de question que le loup ne renifle sa peur même s'il se doutait qu'il avait forcément entendu le dérapage de son palpitant.

- Sérieusement ? S'exclama-t-il le plus désinvolte possible. Tu espères m'effrayer en fermant à clé une simple porte ? Railla-t-il changeant de position sur le lit. Il va falloir trouver autre chose Derek. Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que cet humain pouvait être con parfois. Non seulement il l'avait prévenu qu'il allait lui faire payer pour avoir fait la connerie de pénétrer sa chambre trempé de la tête aux pieds et saccagé son lit, mais en plus Stiles continuait à le provoquer ouvertement. Cette fois, Derek en était certain : c'est sans regret qu'il le plierait à sa volonté.

- Je vais le répéter une dernière fois. Prévint-t-il, ses doigts se posant à la base de son tee-shirt de bad boy. Enlève tes fringues !

- Sinon quoi ? Maugréa l'hyperactif à mille lieux de se douter du pire. Accouche Derek parce qu'à ce rythme, demain on y est encore.

L'alpha gronda bassement mais s'abstint de répondre. Il se contenta de sourire de façon plus sardonique et se débarrassa rapidement de son haut qu'il laissa choir à ses pieds sans plus de cérémonie.

- Que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Stiles s'asseyant brusquement sur le bord du lit.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ce maudit loup manigançait ?

- A quoi est-ce que tu joues au juste ?

Pas de réponse. Seulement un silence assourdissant qui s'installait.

Pourquoi Derek le considérait-il avec autant de convoitise dans les yeux ? Il avait le regard pareil à celui d'un animal sauvage se préparant à dévorer une proie bien juteuse. Stiles déglutit péniblement à cette réflexion se demandant dans un mélange détonant de peur et d'espoir s'il était la proie en question. Car en plus de cette lueur carnassière envoûtante, les prunelles du brun brillaient de façon étrangement lubriques et audacieuses.

- Derek ? Osa le jeune homme, désorienté et vaguement inquiet.

Par malheur, Stiles ne put empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder librement sur le torse dénudé du Dieu Grec prostré devant lui, passant de ses larges épaules robustes à ses pectoraux bien dessinés, pour ensuite descendre sur ce ventre appétissant, avec une furieuse envie de le toucher du bout des doigts pour en savourer la douceur. Bordel ! Jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi sexy et bien foutu que cet enfoiré de loup. Et cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui était on ne peut plus délirante et agaçante. Ça le frustrait. Ce n'était pas normal de se sentir si aspiré par le besoin de venir caresser cette peau cuivrée qui semblait l'ensorceler et l'appeler avec tant de force.

L'examen minutieux auquel le soumettait l'humain n'échappa pas au loup qui pouvait lire du désir dans le regard chamboulé de Stiles.

- Touche-moi ! Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, d'une voix étrangement lascive.

A cet ordre, le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et plongea des yeux chocolat hébétés dans un regard plein de sous entendus et de promesses perfides.

- Qu...?

Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Qu... quoi ? Réussit-il à articuler au bout d'un long moment, ses prunelles se noyant dans celles de son hôte.

- Je sais que tu en as envie. Ajouta l'alpha une main déjà posée sur la braguette de son jean, prêt à la descendre.

Il entendit Stiles manquer de s'étouffer avec sa salive, et perçu avec netteté les battements affolés de son palpitant qui devenaient extrêmement bruyants et désordonnés. Mais à aucun moment le loup et l'humain ne rompirent le contact visuel. Ils étaient comme bêtement aimantés l'un par l'autre. Et si Derek se montrait explicite dans ses allusions et dans ses gestes, ses doigts jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon, il ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement en direction de l'hyperactif. D'ailleurs, ce dernier continuait à dévisager le loup de ses yeux ronds, ses mains se crispant nerveusement sur le drap, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bien sur qu'il avait envie de toucher Derek. Ça le bouffait de l'intérieur tant il en ressentait le besoin. Il rêvait même de lécher avec lenteur le pourtour de ses muscles saillants du bout de la langue, laissant ses doigts glisser sur cette peau parfaite. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à cet individu arrogant.

De plus, n'étaient-il pas en train de s'engueuler il y a encore à peine deux minutes ? La situation et la conversation étaient passées du coq à l'âne. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Il t'arrive donc de la fermer ? Brocarda soudainement le brun d'une voix sournoise. Si j'avais su qu'il était si facile de te clouer le bec...

Mais cette simple remarque suffit à Stiles pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

- Ne dis donc pas n'importe quoi. Il en faut plus pour m'apprendre à la fermer. Répliqua-t-il, reprenant tout son aplomb. Je ne sais définitivement pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu devrais vraiment penser à consulter. Quel mec sain d'esprit aurait envie de te toucher ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je ne suis PAS GAY. Cracha-t-il, insistant sur les derniers mots.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Bien sur que j'en suis sur. Rétorqua Stiles avec assurance tandis que son cœur s'emballait de plus belle. Alors remballe tes abdos en béton et ton corps parfait et fous moi la paix ! S'énerva-t-il dans de grands gestes des bras.

Mais cette éloquence et cette conviction ne firent que peu d'effet à l'alpha. Bien au contraire, celui-ci semblait se délecter de l'état d'agitation du plus jeune.

- Tu mens. Le rabroua-t-il presque méchamment.

- Je ne mens pas.

- J'entends ton cœur.

- Et alors ? C'est parce que tu m'insupporte au possible. Je n'ai jamais pu te voir, pas même en peinture.

- Je ne te crois pas. Le rembarra Derek. Et je vais te le prouver même si pour ça je dois te forcer.

- Me forcer ? Répéta l'hyperactif, étonné. Me forcer à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me frapper peut-être ? C'est du déjà vu, change de disque tu veux.

- Fallait pas me chercher. Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'entrer dans cette chambre. Tu vas en payer le prix.

- Je te hais Derek. Déclara farouchement le jeune homme.

- Peut-être, mais pas seulement.

L'hyperactif grinça des dents sentant plus que de l'irritation pointer le bout de son nez. Non seulement Derek l'échauffait, mais il le mettait également très mal à l'aise. C'était quoi ce cirque et cet échange plus que bizarre ? Et cette phrase énigmatique, ça voulait dire quoi ? Stiles commençait clairement à paniquer. Et plus il paniquait, plus il partait en vrille et plus il s'emportait. Et ses maudits battements de cœur qui le trahissait...

Et si jamais Derek avait compris qu'il était en fait raide dingue de lui ? Non, impossible, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Le loup se fouterait de sa gueule à coup sur et le détruirait pour ça. Ou, si au contraire Derek éprouvait la même chose que lui ? Non plus, même si Stiles était presque certain de ne pas se tromper. Il était Derek Hale après tout, et Derek Hale ne tombait pas bêtement amoureux de n'importe qui et encore moins d'un emmerdeur comme lui. Pourtant... Mais de toute façon, mieux valait prendre le parti que le brun s'amusait à ses dépends. C'était de toute manière probablement le cas puisqu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans tout ce joyeux bordel et cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

Cette conclusion hâtive ne fit que renforcer la rancœur du pauvre Stiles qui perdait totalement la boule.

- Si tu savais comme je te déteste Derek Hale ! S'écria-t-il, virulent. Oui, je te hais de tout mon cœur.

- Ferme là ! Siffla le loup, agacé par tant d'abnégation.

Mais la soudaine colère du jeune homme était telle que Derek sentit un violent frisson dégringoler douloureusement le long de son échine. Alerte, il observa la cause de ses soucis sauter du lit et faire un pas vers lui, puis un second pour se planter hargneusement devant lui, les yeux emplis d'éclairs, les poings férocement crispés.

- Je déteste tout ce que tu représentes. Proclama le jeune homme ancrant ses prunelles au plus profond de l'orage des yeux de son hôte. Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces, de ta rancune, de ta haine, de tes sentiments et de tes désirs.

- La ferme ! Ordonna Derek saisissant farouchement Stiles par le bras. La ferme, tu m'entends ?

- Oui Derek, je t'entends ! Je t'entends même très bien. Dit-il posant à son tour des doigts agressifs et encore humides sur la poigne du loup. Et non, je ne me tairais pas. Je veux que tu saches que tout ce que tu m'inspires n'est que mépris et pitié. Ton comportement est disproportionné et arrogant. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un vieux loup aigri par la vie, et tes états d'âmes me laissent parfaitement indifférent. Pour faire court : j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de toi.

Il mentait mais qu'importe, il était bien trop en colère contre Derek.

L'étau autour de son bras se resserra lui arrachant une grimace de douleur qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Derek lui faisait mal, mais il était tellement remonté et empêtré dans ses sentiments de haine et d'amour qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Il en rajouta même une couche. Peut-être que la douleur physique atténuerait la douleur de son cœur.

- Tu peux me faire mal, me faire autant de bleus que tu voudras, ça ne changera rien. Tu peux même à nouveau me jeter à terre et me ruer de coups, je m'en moque. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Derek. Plus maintenant. Alors vas-y, frappe-moi si tu veux.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de défier l'alpha, c'était plus fort que lui. Et si par ses mots, indubitablement dénués de vérité, il cherchait à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit de Derek, ses yeux se perdaient malgré lui dans le regard brillant de son vis-à-vis. Regard qui devint d'un bleu électrique lumineux puis d'un éblouissant rouge sang avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale. Il vit alors les lèvres de Derek s'étirer en un rictus moqueur et amer avant de l'entendre s'exprimer de manière bien trop flegmatique et dangereuse à son goût.

- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à mentir, Stilinski ! Ou te choisir un adversaire autre qu'un loup. Tu es franchement pathétique. Le critiqua Derek tout en le repoussant durement contre le bord du lit.

L'arrière des genoux de Stiles percuta le bois du lit et il manqua de se rétamer. Mais il réussit de justesse à maintenir son équilibre pour ne pas tomber de tout son long sur le matelas trempé.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Je suis pathétique ? Moi ? Et toi Derek, tu n'es qu'un…

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Le rembarra le loup, un air plus que mauvais plaqué sur la face. Qui crois-tu trompé avec tes mensonges ? Je suis l'alpha je te rappelle et tu n'es qu'un piètre menteur. Ose seulement répéter que tu me hais !

La lueur de défi qui brillait si intensément dans le regard espiègle du jeune homme disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Putain de battements de cœur incontrôlables, fichus sens de loup garou. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un peu d'intimité ? Mais le mot 'intimité', Stiles était certain que Derek n'en connaissait même pas la définition et qu'il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre. Bon sang ! Il était dans de beaux draps. Parce que repousser Derek et lui gueuler dessus tout en le défiant, le faire chier à longueur de journée et lui mentir effrontément sur ses sentiments étaient bien plus facile que d'avouer qu'il était en fait désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Bougrement plus facile. Il signerait son arrêt de mort s'il venait à lui confesser pareille vérité. Déjà qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se l'admettre à lui-même, il n'allait surement pas s'amuser à le crier sur tous les toits et encore moins à la personne concernée.

- T'es franchement pas à la hauteur, Stiles. Railla Derek plaquant une main impétueuse sur sa nuque humides alors qu'il le culbutait plus fort contre le lit, collant impudemment son torse nu à son corps. Il est temps pour toi d'admettre l'évidence.

Stupéfait quant à l'attitude de l'alpha, Stiles arqua un sourcil. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir comprendre ses paroles. Pourtant, son cœur s'emballait, une tachycardie assourdissante résonnant aux oreilles de son hôte.

- Alors ? S'impatienta le loup.

- Alors quoi ?

- Dois-je te pousser à la confession ?

Stiles déglutit péniblement tandis que Derek se pressait plus agressivement contre lui menaçant de le renverser en arrière.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mentit l'hyperactif qui attrapa spontanément les avants-bras de Derek pour ne pas se voir allonger sur le lit. Geste instinctif qui l'électrisa des pieds à la tête.

- Vraiment ?

- Sérieusement Derek, est-ce qu'il te manque définitivement une case ? Tenta le jeune homme cherchant le moyen d'échapper à son bourreau. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand j'te dis que je me fiche pas mal de toi ? Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne cesse de jurer haut et fort que tu me hais. Alors faudrait savoir.

- Stiles ! Maugréa le loup.

- Quoi bon sang ?

Bien malgré lui, Stiles était dévoré par un feu intérieur contre lequel il n'avait pas la force de lutter, un feu qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à le consumer tout entier si Derek ne lui foutait pas très vite la paix. Parce que ce corps au torse nu et puissant contre lui l'empêchait de cogiter sereinement.

- Pousse-toi, Derek ! Lâche-moi, tu veux ! Se crispa l'hyperactif alors que le loup ne réagissait pas.

En effet, Derek se contentait de le considérer, attentif à ses battements de cœur pour le moins bruyants et rapides.

Les yeux ancrés au plus profond de ceux de Derek, Stiles sentait tout son bon sens et sa fureur l'abandonner au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes. Il se savait sur le point de perdre, de céder sous le joug de son satané bourreau. Car malheureusement pour lui, ce corps robuste pressé contre le sien était loin de le laisser indifférent. De plus, la chaleur qui émanait de Derek le réchauffait, lui qui commençait à avoir vraiment froid depuis son plongeon non prévu dans le lac. Pire, il se sentait même déraper vers une combustion instantanée. Raaaahh ! Mais que ce loup dégage avant qu'il ne fasse la bêtise du siècle. Et c'était quoi ce putain de revirement de situation ? Ils auraient dû continuer à s'engueuler, peut-être mettre se battre, mais surement pas se retrouver coller l'un à l'autre prêts à... prêts à quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Éloigne-toi de moi jte dis. Lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau, la voix légèrement cassée.

Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine de Derek, mais c'était comme tenter de déloger un rocher d'une tonne à mains nues. Impossible. C'est alors qu'il vit à nouveau ce petit sourire moqueur étirer un peu plus les lèvres de cet alpha arrogant. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Un sourire qui brisa les dernières volontés de l'hyperactif faisant s'écrouler toutes ses résolutions de faire de la vie du loup un enfer.

- Connard ! Râla Stiles qui laissa ses bras retomber mollement contre son corps.

Inutile de combattre. Derek était le plus fort à ce jeu là.

Stiles capitula, se résigna. Il abandonnait carrément la partie.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Ses tentatives pour fuir le loup, pour le repousser seraient vaines, quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis, à quoi bon continuer à le nier. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir s'extraire à cette emprise. Le corps de Derek contre le sien, son souffle se mêlant au sien, l'odeur de son parfum, son regard luisant braqué sur lui le transperçant de part en part… peut-être était-ce prétentieux de le penser, mais il avait curieusement l'impression d'être à sa place… Les bras de Derek étaient son refuge.

- Regarde-moi !

Il sentit les ongles de Derek sur sa nuque le griffer quand il l'obligea à relever la tête plongeant une fois de plus dans l'océan de ses yeux.

- Redis-le !

- Dire quoi ?

- Que tu me hais ! Asséna l'alpha comme un coup de fouet alors qu'il glissait une de ses longues jambes entre celles du jeune homme. Il en profita pour passer également une main dans le creux de ses reins arrachant un gémissement plaintif au jeune homme.

- Derek ! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarma l'hyperactif.

- Ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps.

Le cœur de Stiles cessa de battre. Sa respiration se bloqua. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son esprit s'égara dans une autre dimension.

- Tu as le droit de crier, de pleurer, et même de supplier. Chuchota Derek à son oreille, se faisant cruellement taquin.

- Que…Quoi ?

- Personne ne viendra à ton secours. Tu es à moi. Et ce n'est pas le matelas humide ni même les draps trempés qui m'arrêteront. Et si tu as froid, je te réchaufferai.

Ok ! Cette fois, Stiles était définitivement perdu. Les portes de l'enfer venaient de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et il allait déguster. Mais bizarrement, c'était un enfer auquel il avait bien envie de goûter.

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds quand il sentit la langue de Derek lécher le lobe de son oreille avant de le sucer furieusement lui extorquant un petit cri fort peu virile. Il entendit le rire de son bourreau qui le relâcha légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Au final, il est si facile de te clouer le bec. S'enorgueillit le brun, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

Quelque peu vexé par cette remarque, Stiles ne rétorqua pourtant rien. Son esprit avait de toute façon fichu le camp. Et cette chaleur autour de lui lui donnait de furieuses palpitations, le rendant bizarre et frustré. La proximité de Derek le mettait mal à l'aise tout autant qu'elle le rendait ivre de désir. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter son regard de braise et n'avait depuis bien longtemps plus aucun contrôle sur les pulsations précipitées de son cœur qui battait comme un cheval fou lancé au triple galop. Il fut à nouveau pris de l'envie irrésistible de se soustraire à la poigne de fer, fuir, tenter ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais la seule présence de Derek était imposante. Écrasante. Et le fait qu'il soit collé à lui de manière si outrageuse lui mettait indiscutablement la tête à l'envers. Mais très franchement, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il en avait envie de toute manière. Le petit aperçu qu'il avait eu dans le salon, quand Derek lui avait pris sa douleur, avait été fort en émotions et il s'était sentit frustré quand le loup l'avait finalement abandonné sans un regard en arrière. Il en aurait voulu plus. Alors, sérieux, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation ? Peut-être qu'il le regretterait, peut-être que Derek se fouterait de sa gueule par la suite d'avoir été si faible, mais pour le moment, rien ne comptait davantage que cette satanée envie de pouvoir embrasser le brun et de ne faire plus qu'un.

- Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu. Lâcha-t-il subitement, une nouvelle étincelle de défi dans le regard.

Stiles fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il le fit sans réfléchir. Il tendit la main et attrapa le menton de Derek le forçant à rapprocher son visage du sien y mêlant à nouveau leurs deux souffles. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance mais le regard du loup posé sur lui était étrangement dur, impénétrable. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne voyait plus rien, inconscient du danger et de ses gestes, et totalement enfermé dans sa bulle. Ses prunelles chocolat dégringolèrent sur les lèvres du loup puis revinrent s'ancrer au plus profond de son regard avant de descendre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Maudits yeux qui étaient accaparés par cette bouche trop attirante. Il tira alors plus fort sur le menton obligeant Derek à entrouvrir les lèvres quand enfin, sa bouche rencontra la sienne dans un soulagement ineffable et oh combien salvateur. Bon sang ! C'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois… une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Une délivrance. Dieu que c'était bon.

Le bruit rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge du loup quand il rencontra sa langue le fit tressaillir, provoquant un frisson chaud/glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur s'arrêta une fois de plus avant de repartir de plus belle.

Derek réagit au quart de tour, de manière impulsive et autoritaire. Son étreinte se fit un peu plus serrée, un peu plus agressive, un peu plus possessive. Une de ses mains se referma sur la hanche du jeune homme, l'autre s'enroulant plus frénétiquement sur sa nuque le faisant tomber à la renverse. Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise quand son dos rencontra le matelas, et très vite, il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ne plus réussir à penser. Son cerveau et tout son bon sens venaient de se faire la malle le laissant pantelant de désir entre les bras d'un loup en rut. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son corps s'était enflammé instantanément, un feu brûlant, dévastateur, le consumant tout entier. Une étincelle qui s'était embrasée comme un rien. Ce corps contre le sien, c'était Derek tout entier, ses mains, sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur… il ne sentait même plus que ses vêtements étaient mouillés.

- Derek !

Stiles savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter tout ça, repousser Derek, s'excuser, dire qu'il avait perdu la tête, que c'était du grand n'importe quoi, mais le désir, violent, incontrôlable et accru qu'il ressentait lui ôter toute volonté. Pire, son énergie s'était drainée à l'instant même où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il en voulait plus. Désespérément plus.

Il n'avait plus envie de fuir, ni même ne ressentait le besoin de se mentir pour se protéger. De toute façon, Derek l'avait grillé. Il avait tout compris. Alors, à quoi bon ? Dans un soupir, rapidement avalé par les baisers de son loup, il passa des bras déterminés autour de son cou le rapprochant davantage, un peu comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en lui. Plus rien n'existait. Ni le passé, ni l'avenir, ni les raisons qui avaient poussé Derek à le kidnapper le retenant contre son gré. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme était devenu plus fort que tout, plus destructeur que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient crachés au visage sans jamais en penser le moindre mot.

- Derek ! Susurra-t-il dans un souffle, perdu entre deux baisers.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. La voix de Stiles avait résonné comme une caresse, un appel à plus de luxure. Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans l'arôme chocolat comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, puis, sans un mot, lui prit de nouveau la bouche et se mit à le cajoler d'une main experte. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le tee-shirt, effleurèrent un téton puis le pincèrent avant de s'occuper du second, faisant gémir l'adolescent. C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles sentit fondre sa dernière parcelle de résistance s'abandonnant corps et âme au loup. Peut-être le regretterait-il, peut-être n'y aurait-il pas de suite à leur histoire pour le moins incongrue, mais en cet instant, encore une fois, plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus que Derek et lui, les mains de Derek sur son corps, les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, le corps de Derek contre le sien, se pressant toujours plus fort. Seulement Derek… C'était sa bouche sur la sienne, la dévorant avec appétence, la revendiquant, fière, exclusive, ses lèvres glissant sur son cou, sur sa gorge, léchant la peau laiteuse avec délectation et fougue. C'était les caresses trainantes et dures de ses mains sur sa nuque, sur ses bras, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches tandis que son dos s'arquait pour quémander toujours plus d'attentions.

Les mains de Derek sur ses bras, le torturant, le griffant, étaient étonnamment rudes et pressées rendant sa peau hyper sensible. Il se sentait nu, douloureux, dérouté et il ne savait plus s'il crevait du besoin de s'éloigner ou de se rapprocher pour combler une distance qui n'existait plus. C'était trop intense, trop ravageur, ça le rendait fou, incontrôlable, mais il en voulait toujours plus. Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine et son corps se liquéfier. Derek lui faisait perdre la tête, l'entrainant hors du temps et de l'espace, dans une autre réalité. La manière qu'il avait de le dominer, c'était tellement fort, bestial, primal. Stiles ne pouvait que se soumettre et encaisser chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses morsures, chacune de ses caresses. Le loup le dévorait littéralement.

Derek ne réfléchissait plus. Il souhaitait honorer chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était autorisé de goûter, mordiller, lécher, aspirer, tourmenter… il voulait tout de Stiles. Son corps, son âme et son cœur. Et la manière que le jeune homme avait de répondre à chacune de ses attaques était juste jouissive. Il se perdait dans un déluge de sensations alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore commencés à se dénuder pour se posséder mutuellement. Tel était le pouvoir que l'hyperactif avait sur lui. Stiles était le seul à le faire vibrer de cette manière. Le seul qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

Stiles et Derek, c'était indicible, ravageur, destructeur, passionnel… Ça l'avait toujours été, mais ils ne le comprenaient que maintenant.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. S'enquit subitement Derek se redressant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

Il devenait fou. Il lui fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il ne voulait pas connement crever de combustion spontanée. Il avait ce besoin irrépressible de se perdre en lui, apaiser les flammes qui lui brûlaient les entrailles. Un besoin dangereux et vital de faire de Stiles sa possession, sa proie, son repas.

Il tira sur les bras d'un hyperactif complètement hors service pour le ramener contre lui afin de l'obliger à dégager ce tee-shirt bien trop gênant qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule. Puis il le repoussa d'une pression souple sur le torse afin de s'attaquer à son pantalon qu'il arracha presque. C'est ce moment que choisit le jeune homme pour reprendre ses esprits. Abasourdi, la tête dans les étoiles et toutefois un peu craintif quand à la suite des événements, il ouvrit la bouche pour raconter quelque chose ou pour demander un truc, mais ce qu'il voulut dire se transforma en un long gémissement qui résonna entre eux quand le loup se vautra sur lui de tout son poids, deux lèvres exigeantes et douces lui ordonnant immédiatement de se taire. Elles remuèrent durement avant de devenir plus calmes, plus érotiques, se transformant en un envoûtement maléfique, une langue séductrice rejoignant la danse, sollicitant presque de force l'entrée. Et à nouveau, pour leur plus grande satisfaction, leurs langues se touchèrent, se repoussèrent, se cajolèrent et s'apprivoisèrent pour finalement valser ensemble dans une symbiose brûlante et charnelle. Derek lui violait scrupuleusement la bouche une main posée sur sa gorge lui interdisant silencieusement de chercher à détourner la tête sous peine de le regretter. Mais Stiles ne fit pas le moindre geste. Bien au contraire, il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Derek appuyant sur sa tête pour plus de contact, pour sentir sa langue jusqu'au plus profond de sa bouche.

La main de l'alpha autour de sa gorge se fit plus dure un bref instant avant qu'elle ne parte dans une exploration plus poussée de ce corps tourmenté et chaud comme la braise. Stiles était en feu, Derek le sentait et ça le rendait ivre de désir. Un volcan sourdait en lui, s'éveillant pour bientôt jaillir comme un puissant geyser, une lave incandescente coulant dans ses veines. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ses caresses, aucune retenue dans ses baisers, juste un besoin impérieux et puissant de sentir sous ses doigts la peau délicate de cet adolescent et une envie dominatrice de le dévorer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Entre deux baisers, le souffle court, Stiles haletait. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, à garder pied. La langue de Derek, impatiente, explorait sa bouche dans un tango endiablé ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ils luttaient à tour de rôle pour reprendre le contrôle sur l'autre tandis que les mains de Derek, entreprenantes, étaient nulle part et partout à la fois. Ces longs doigts insolents griffaient les côtes de l'hyperactif allant jusqu'à se retenir pour ne pas enfoncer brutalement ses griffes dans la chair tendre. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de le prendre maintenant, tout de suite, sur le champ. Il était même prêt à le jeter sur le sol pour le baiser sauvagement. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à cette pulsion animale.

Dans un râle caverneux et prédateur, Derek s'arracha à la bouche de Stiles devenue rouge sous ses baisers fiévreux, pour s'attaquer sans vergogne à la gorge tentatrice. Le léchant d'abord du bout de la langue, il lui mordilla ensuite la base du cou, ses mains continuant de le parcourir librement. Il entendait le jeune homme tenter de taire ses gémissements mais il percevait nettement ses battements de cœur erratiques et sentait contre lui son érection grandissante devenant dure comme le marbre. Cela devait être douloureux de garder pareille fierté coincée dans un caleçon devenu trop étroit. Derek le savait mieux que quiconque. Lui-même souffrait l'étroitesse dans son pantalon. Il se devait de faire quelque chose.

Il se dégagea, descendit du lit lestement sous le regard interrogateur de Stiles et se débarrassa de ses chaussettes et de son pantalon dans des gestes impatients et rapides. Tout son être lui hurlait de se dépêcher. Il fallait qu'il dévore sa proie avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ou qu'elle ne déguerpisse.

Il allait pour se rallonger sur le corps de Stiles quand ce dernier, reprenant pleinement conscience de la réalité, se redressa promptement sur ses coudes le regard étincelant d'un désir fou, puis bondit tel un félin hors du lit pour tomber à genoux devant Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna le brun qui recula légèrement.

- Une folie.

Un peu maladroit mais résolu, Stiles posa sa main sur le caleçon du loup qui l'observait, stupéfié et excité. Il palpa l'érection, mesura mentalement la taille de son sexe et inspira profondément.

- Stiles, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Derek devinait aux battements de cœur de l'hyperactif le doute et la crainte. Qu'il le prenne violemment, le suce jusqu'à l'en faire hurler et ne lui laisse aucun répit, ok, cela était de son devoir, et il comptait bien lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Stiles le devancerait, mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Stiles !

- J'en ai envie. Alors tais-toi !

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le boxer du brun et son sexe se libéra d'un seul coup tel un ressort. Bon sang ! Derek comptait vraiment le posséder avec ça ? Il allait morfler, c'était plus que certain, mais étrangement, il était loin d'être inquiet. Il savait que le brun prendrait ses précautions. Il n'était pas non plus un barbare même s'il était constamment grognon et arrogant.

Stiles leva les yeux sur Derek qui le contemplait avec… quoi ? Appréhension ? Surprise ? Désir ?

Chocolat contre ouragan électrique, Stiles empoigna l'érection faisant glisser sa main vers la base. Il entendit le loup gronder, un long grognement qui remonta le long de sa gorge et le sentit aussitôt se raidir quand il entama un lent va et vient. Mais très vite, le souffle de l'alpha se fit plus court et il ferma les paupières gravant cet instant dans son esprit. Satisfait de son petit effet, Stiles approcha ses lèvres, souffla sur le gland gonflé de sang faisant frémir son amant, le lécha délicatement du bout de la langue pour le taquiner, puis le prit en bouche et le suça très fort arrachant un nouveau grognement au loup qui ouvrit les yeux, surprit de cet assaut pour le moins inattendu et bestial, mais putain d'exquis. Une chose était sure : ce chieur d'hyperactif le rendait fou et il allait prendre son pied comme jamais. Et il le baiserait avec toute son âme, c'était une promesse.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Derek était bien décidé à profiter de cette petite gâterie.

Inconscient des pensées de débauche de l'alpha à son encontre, Stiles était concentré sur sa mission. Obliger le brun à le supplier, le faire céder sous ses caresses et si possible, le faire jouir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur, il savait ce qu'il faisait même s'il n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel de toute son existence. Mais bizarrement, l'envie, l'adrénaline et le besoin irrépressible de montrer à Derek qu'il était à la hauteur le rendait confiant. Et puis Derek avait très bon goût, ce qui lui donna envie de s'aventurer plus loin.

- Stiles… doucement.

Le loup posa une main crispée sur la tête de l'humain. Il sentait son membre s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans la bouche du jeune homme qui resserrait autant que possible ses lèvres autour de lui, le suçant avec beaucoup de vigueur. A ce rythme, et même s'il était indiscutablement le plus expérimenté des deux, il allait venir.

- Putain ! Souffla Derek.

Quelle exclamation sexy et inspirante ! Exclamation qui rendait hommage au travail acharné d'un Stiles passionné et consumé de désir. Il sourit intérieurement et le suça encore et encore, l'étirant sur toute la longueur, faisant tourner sa langue autour de son gland. Il se sentait comme le prédateur dévorant sa proie, il était le dominant et Derek le dominé, et c'était juste trop bon.

- Stiles, ça suffit, arrête!

Stiles ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il adorait écouter les supplications de Derek. Il voulait qu'il l'implore encore. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir à en perdre la tête. De sa main libre, il plaqua ses doigts sur la cuisse du loup, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair et n'écoutant que son appétit.

- Stiles, arrête ! Gronda Derek les dents serrées, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux pour le tirer doucement. Je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche.

Bordel, pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Il ne tiendrait pas. C'était trop jouissif. P'tit con.

Il se pencha alors sur Stiles, l'attrapa fermement par les épaules l'arrachant à sa fierté, le releva et le jeta sur le lit tel un malpropre.

- A mon tour maintenant

L'hyperactif ne dit rien quand il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, se contentant simplement de mater Derek de façon outrageuse, debout au pied du lit, nu et putain de sexy. Ce mec incarnait un magnifique tableau. Bien plus beau qu'un dieu Grec, et encore, c'était peu dire. Le brun transpirait la beauté, la puissance, la sauvagerie, et surtout, il exsudait le sexe et la luxure.

Stiles se lécha les lèvres en signe de provocation attendant le bon vouloir de son magnifique bourreau.

- Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas m'écouter. Claqua Derek saisissant les chevilles du plus jeune pour ramener ses fesses sur le bord du matelas.

La sentence allait tomber. Le brun voulait se venger. Une fois de plus. Et Stiles et Derek allaient faire l'amour dans un parfait mélange de haine et d'amour.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sympa de terminer le chapitre ainsi mais que voulez vous, nous sommes quelque peu sadiques.<p>

Bien à vous chers lecteurs.

Pouki


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooooooooo! **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, Pouki et moi on est pliées à chaque fois, face à vos réactions^^**

**D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il va y en avoir pas mal, après ce chapitre...mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

**RDV en bas!**

* * *

><p><span>Auteur<span> : DianeMoon

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux immaculés de la chambre, caressant la peau pâle du visage de l'adolescent. Stiles s'étira de tout son long, ses jambes s'emmêlant dans les draps du lit, en appréciant la douceur sur son épiderme, avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux.<p>

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Bon, ça c'était plutôt normal, vu qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Seulement, il n'était pas non plus dans la chambre que Derek lui avait attribué dans le chalet. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était nu comme un vers...dans le lit du loup-garou.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif rata un battement avant que ses joues ne s'empourprent violemment.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai !

Alors ils l'avaient vraiment fait ? Non, il avait surement dû rêver. Derek et lui n'avaient certainement pas fait ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir. Ce n'était pas possible. Ou alors ils avaient tous les deux complètement perdu la tête.

Se levant avec précipitation du lit, comme si son contact le brûlait soudainement, Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à faire le va-et-vient dans la chambre, faisant fi de sa nudité. Une chance que le brun ne soit pas présent à ce moment là, sûrement trop occupé à nager dans les eaux glacées du lac. En fait, il devait certainement se faire un mauvais trip, voilà c'est ça. Hier soir, ils avaient dû fumer le calumet de la paix avec Derek -ou plutôt un bon gros pétard, mélangé à une quelconque autre merde- et finir complètement pétés. Voilà tout.

Mais comme pour lui donner tort, le garçon se prit les pieds dans ses propres vêtements, jetés négligemment sur le sol de la pièce et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long.

Une expression d'horreur défigura son visage.

La vérité -et il s'en souvenait clairement désormais- c'est que Derek et lui avaient baiser comme des bêtes la nuit dernière. Littéralement. Stiles resta tétanisé au milieu de la chambre alors que son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, comme l'aurait fait une une bombe à retardement, dans un imbroglio de honte, de colère et de haine.

- Putain de salopard de mes deux!

L'adolescent balança un grand coup de poing dans le mur, se blessant quelques phalanges au passage. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux -autant de rage que de douleur- alors que ses jambes pliaient sous lui et qu'il se laissait aller à pleurer et sangloter comme un enfant. Il se sentait tellement con. Con et impuissant. Et il avait honte de lui par dessus tout. Il s'était livré corps et âme à cet homme, se mettant à nu devant lui, espérant certainement que ses sentiments soient partagés mais en réalité, il avait juste été un bon coup. Parce qu'une personne aussi dévastée que Derek ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments, surtout pour quelqu'un tel que lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, toutes ces histoires malheureuses, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus s'attacher. L'homme était devenu insensible à toute forme d'affection. Y'avait qu'à voir la façon dont il s'en était pris à lui : il l'avait kidnappé sans plus de cérémonie, comme un enfant trop gâté qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Sérieusement, à quoi avait-il pensé? Qu'ils finiraient ensemble et auraient des tas de gosses? Il eut un rire amer. Quel con! Au final, Derek avait eu ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début de toute cette histoire et lui, il restait simplement sur la touche, faute de ne pas avoir su gérer ses foutues hormones d'adolescent. Pour sûr, il abhorrait Derek. Et il avait le cœur en miette...mais pour ça, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

Parce que le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se rappelait absolument de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Chaque détail. Le brun lui avait fait tout un tas de trucs, réveillant en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu, même avec une fille. Des trucs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, dont il ne serait jamais cru capable de faire et le pire...c'est qu'il avait aimé ça.

L'hyperactif se releva alors doucement en serrant les poings, tandis que son regard s'obscurcissait de détermination.

Il voulait, non plutôt, il avait ce besoin maladif de se souvenir. De tout.

La façon dont Derek lui avait arraché ses derniers vêtements avec brutalité et comment il l'avait sucé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure. Bon Dieu, oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il en pleure, vraiment! Il avait même perçu ses grognements, tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur sa virilité avec avidité et empressement. Lui même n'en menait pas large non plus, allant jusqu'à le supplier d'arrêter...pour ensuite l'implorer de continuer plus fort, la minute d'après. Il voyait encore son bassin se soulever brutalement tandis qu'il agrippait et maintenait la tête du brun entre ses cuisses. Les images, toutes plus licencieuses les unes que les autres, repassaient en boucles dans son esprit, comme pour le narguer et il s'en servait comme carburant pour alimenter sa rage envers le loup-garou.

Il ressentait aussi la manière qu'il avait eu de l'agripper, avant de le posséder sauvagement tout en le masturbant d'une main. Il n'avait pas été doux, non. A aucun moment. Tout n'avait été que folie, douleur et plaisir. Mais il avait quand même aimé ça.

Stiles ramassa les quelques vêtements potables qui gisaient sur le sol avant de s'en revêtir à la hâte pour déguerpir de la chambre de Derek. Le couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin et même s'il se sentait perdu, abusé et misérable, chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de sa chambre rajoutait à l'amertume de son myocarde.

Le brun l'avait même embrassé ! Et il devait être un sacré bon comédien, parce qu'il y avait cru à ses baisers. Quand il avait empoigné ses cheveux tandis que sa langue se perdait dans sa bouche avec avidité pour lui prendre sa douleur. Oui, ça aussi Stiles le ressentait comme s'il y était encore. Les coups de reins ravageurs de Derek lui avait tiré des cris d'un plaisir brut sans que cela ne le ralentisse pour autant. Non. Il lui avait simplement volé sa douleur en lui roulant des pelles sans fin, les zébrures sombres remontant sur son visage toujours aussi obscure et indéchiffrable. A croire que même lui faire l'amour le dégoûtait et qu'il n'était pas foutu de se décrisper cet handicapé des sentiments !

L'adolescent pénétra dans sa chambre comme un bateau accosterait dans un havre, après une nuit de tempête et se jeta sur ses affaires qu'il se dépêcha d'empaqueter. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés et toute son attitude était hargneuse. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce lieu.

Mais paradoxalement, il voulait se souvenir de tout. Du début à la fin, de chaque détail. De comment ils n'avaient cessé de se dévorer du regard, alors qu'ils étaient déjà profondément empêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Le brun poussait des grognements gutturaux, semblant se repaître du plaisir qu'il lisait dans ses iris noisette et des cris d'ivresse qui filtraient d'entre ses lèvres rougies d'excitation. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un seul corps luisant de sueur, tremblant de désir et jamais rassasiés des sensations qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre.

Le jeune-homme se figea subitement, alors qu'il finissait d'arranger son sac. Il se souvenait absolument de tout et ça faisait mal. Tellement mal.

Il voulait savoir, alors il avait su... et même, il avait vu.

Il avait vu comment un être froid et patibulaire comme Derek prenait son pied.

Il avait vu les tremblements saisir ses membres. Il avait senti ses mouvements se ralentir, tandis qu'il se faisait plus lascif...plus...langoureux à l'intérieur de lui et qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine. Stiles avait même discerné la jouissance dans ses yeux graves, alors que tout son corps se contractait délicieusement. Ses iris s'étaient illuminés d'un rouge flamboyant et la seconde d'après, ses paupières se refermaient doucement sur leur sombre beauté. La bouche entrouverte, l'alpha avait poussé un long râle de pur plaisir tandis que son visage s'était totalement métamorphosé. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa mine avait paru presque sereine.

Seulement quelques secondes.

Parce que l'instant d'après, Stiles ne se souvenait plus de rien, puisqu'il avait été propulsé au paroxysme d'un orgasme dévastateur.

Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu. Mais il s'était brûlé...

...et il avait perdu.

* * *

><p>Derek ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.<p>

Maintenant que sa folie lui était passée et qu'il y voyait désormais un peu plus clair, il se demandait concrètement ce qu'il lui avait pris d'enlever l'hyperactif à ses amis et à sa famille pour le maintenir prisonnier et le brutaliser comme il l'avait fait. Il n'avait absolument aucune excuse.

Mais au moins, maintenant, il était sûr d'une ou plutôt de deux choses :

La première c'est qu'il ne haïssait pas Stiles.

La seconde c'est que la réciproque n'était plus vrai, à présent.

Et pourtant, il l'avait su dès le début. Il savait qu'il s'engageait dans une voie de non-retour. A plusieurs reprises sa raison lui avait hurlé de faire marche-arrière. Mais il avait préféré la voix de son instinct. Il avait agit de manière primitive et inconsidérée et maintenant il regrettait.

Parce qu'au final, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il avait simplement avoué ses sentiments à l'adolescent plutôt que d'agir comme le connard qu'il n'était pas. Parce que ledit adolescent était quelqu'un de loyal qui, même s'il n'aurait pas partagé ses sentiments -ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas- ne se serait jamais permis de jouer avec, comme lui l'avait fait avec les siens. Et parce qu'enfin, il l'avait blessé dans son orgueil, avait profité de sa faiblesse et qu'en conséquence il l'avait certainement perdu pour de bon...

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison. Soupirant misérablement, Derek laissa son regard glisser sur le paysage idyllique qui entourait le chalet, avant de se retourner pour entrer dans la demeure et assumer ses responsabilités. Instinctivement, il se recomposa ce visage impassible que tous lui connaissaient, sorte de parade de protection qu'il gardait comme vestige de toutes ses relations amoureuses gâchées et/ou avortées.

Le brun avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un Stiles qui le considérait avec toute l'antipathie dont il était capable. Son regard était tellement noir qu'il cru un instant qu'il avait de nouveau affaire avec le Stiles possédé de l'épisode du Nogitsune. Le seul problème, c'est que ce regard là n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque renard maléfique et qu'il lui était exclusivement décerné. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie de loup-garou, Derek eut peur.

Peur de ce que ce faible humain pouvait bien penser de lui en cet instant là. Peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Peur simplement d'être rejeté.

Alors il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, non, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose ; et puis, il fallait surtout qu'il s'excuse et que tout redevienne comme avant ; que _son_ regard posé sur lui soit de nouveau taquin et joueur et non plus haineux, comme à présent...quitte à devoir sacrifier sa passion pour le garçon sur l'autel du pardon.

Oui, il était prêt à tout pour effacer toute cette expression fielleuse du visage du jeune homme et pouvoir enfin y discerner ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire :

- Stiles...

- Ta gueule Derek!

La confrontation avait commencé et Stiles ne riait plus. Même pas de ce petit sourire narquois et sarcastique dont il s'affublait quand il voulait faire chier son monde. Rien. Seulement de la colère à l'état brut. Le brun ne l'avait _jamais _vu comme ça. Et en contemplant ce faciès froid et vindicatif à la fois, il sut avec certitude qu'un Stiles qui ne souriait pas était indéniablement un Stiles _dangereux_.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Claqua-t-il intraitable.

L'adolescent avait formulé son souhait plus à titre informatif, que comme une véritable demande. Juste une manière de signifier à son hôte que non seulement il ne resterait pas une minute de plus en sa compagnie, mais qu'en plus Derek devrait le conduire chez lui sur-le-champ. Exactement comme un vacancier mettrait fin à sa villégiature en demandant un taxi au standard d'accueil. Une formalité, en somme.

Le cœur du brun se serra douloureusement en entendant cette voix, naguère si gouailleuse, s'adresser à lui aussi sèchement :

- Attends Stiles, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tenta-t-il, faisant un pas dans sa direction.   
><span>

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de m'approcher. Rétorqua l'adolescent faisant immédiatement un pas en arrière.

L'alpha s'immobilisa subitement et ses yeux scannèrent l'hyperactif en face de lui : sa mine belligérante, sa peau écarlate d'avoir été trop frottée (comme s'il avait voulu effacer toute trace du loup-garou sur son épiderme), et le sac à ses pieds. S'il ne faisait rien pour rattraper la situation, il le perdrait définitivement et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

- D'accord Stiles, je te ramènerai chez toi. Tempéra-t-il. Mais d'abord écoute-moi, je voudrai m'exc...

- Non, toi écoute. Je te _hais _Derek Hale. Tu m'entends ? Imprime-toi bien ça dans le crâne et souviens t'en pendant longtemps. Je te hais et je ne veux plus que tu t'immisces dans ma vie...

L'hyperactif marqua une pause, observant le visage impassible du brun sans se douter des ravages qu'il venait provoquer à l'intérieur de lui. Puis son visage s'assombrit totalement et ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes à peines visibles, quand il continua d'un ton plus menaçant :

-...ou alors je te tuerai.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, je sais, je sais...<strong>

**Sinon, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il m'est à chaque fois très difficile de reprendre à la suite de Pouki et de son immense talent, mais j'espère quand même que ce que j'ai écris vous aura plu.**

**Voilàààààààà! Bisous et reviews?**

**Bien à vous,**

**Diane.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut, salut chers lecteurs! **

**Me voici de retour pour un dernier chapitre, assez court d'ailleurs. Oui, je sais c'est triste :'(**

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews parce que je dois avouer que beaucoup d'entre elles m'ont encouragé et/ou inspiré.**

**RDV en bas pour une surprise^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Auteure<span> : DianeMoon_

* * *

><p>- Descends!<p>

La Camaro roulait en direction de Beacon Hills depuis près d'une demie heure déjà, quand la voix grave et sèche de Derek brisa l'omerta qui s'était sournoisement installée dans l'espace clos de l'habitacle. Stiles eut à peine le temps de faire remonter l'information jusqu'à son cerveau que déjà l'allure du véhicule avait ralentit, laissant ainsi l'opportunité à son conducteur d'en sortir quasiment en pleine marche. Tournant furieusement la tête sur sa droite, l'hyperactif allait pour sortir une remarque cinglante à l'encontre du conducteur...seulement pour constater que le celui-ci claquait fougueusement la portière de la Chevrolet, avant d'en faire rapidement le tour.

- Nan, mais j'y crois pas! C'est quoi encore ce bordel?!

Stiles scanna rapidement les environs pour constater qu'ils étaient arrêtés sur le bas-côté d'une route située au beau milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait aucun panneau en vue et donc aucunes indications quant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Juste quelques rochers escarpés en bordure d'océan. Son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette du loup-garou qui lui tournait le dos, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, dans une position d'attente. Il faisait face à une mer particulièrement déchaînée, en arrière-plan, tandis que ses cheveux sombres se faisaient malmener par quelques bourrasques de vent. Et si l'adolescent n'avait pas été en colère à ce moment là, il aurait certainement été fasciné par la vision de cet homme debout, seul, face à une nature qui reprend ses droits.

Mais comme un Stiles -même en colère- restait toujours un Stiles -c'est-à-dire, têtu et obstiné- il se contenta de croiser le bras sur son torse, la mine boudeuse et avec la ferme intention de ne pas lever ses fesses de son siège. Derek n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre! De toute façon, il l'emmerdait lui et ses foutues crises existentielles de loup-garou de merde!

Constatant que le jeune homme tardait à descendre de la voiture, le brun se tourna alors dans sa direction et le gratifia de ses yeux de tueur en série, desquels se discernait un parfait mélange d'impatience et d'agacement. Aussi, quand Stiles releva la tête peu après, recevant ce regard de plein fouet, fut-il piqué dans son courroux :

- Parce qu'en plus, l'est pas content le salaud!? Claqua-t-il, s'assurant d'être bien entendu du loup-garou à l'extérieur.

S'il existait une échelle de Richter de la rage, pour sûr, dans son état actuel l'hyperactif l'aurait explosé. Et s'extirpant du véhicule, avec clairement dans l'idée de se battre -et que seul l'un d'entre eux deux puisse encore marcher sur pieds suite à cette confrontation, et de préférence lui- Stiles referma la portière derrière lui avec rage, avant de fixer Derek dans les yeux et le menton relevé, dans une attitude de pure provocation.

- 'Faut que j'te parle. Commença Derek tout de go.

- 'Faut _surtout_ que je _rentre chez moi_. Répliqua Stiles sur le même ton.

Un tic nerveux agita la mâchoire du brun et les deux hommes se considérèrent un instant en silence. Tout était calme et foutrement paradoxal. En fait, c'est toute cette bon sang de situation qui l'était. Complètement coupés du monde, seul le grondement du ressac se faisant entendre, tandis que l'air marin picotait légèrement leurs narines. Pourtant, le calme ambiant détonnait dangereusement avec leur agitation interne et la flamme de... -de quoi, d'ailleurs?- qui dansait dans leurs yeux. La tension entre eux était quasiment palpable, car même à cet instant, ils s'insupportaient autant qu'ils se désiraient. Derek plissa subrepticement les yeux, une expression dure lui barrant le visage, avant de s'avancer lentement vers le garçon, dans une démarche prédatrice, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême.

- Écoute-moi bien, p'tit con, parce que je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois...

Stiles ne broncha à aucun moment, ni quand Derek le saisit brutalement par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer sans ménagement contre la carrosserie de la Camaro, ni quand il commença à lui parler d'un ton froid, un doigt menaçant pointé sur son visage. Et quoiqu'il était clairement en situation de faiblesse face au loup-garou, il n'en affichait pas moins une attitude vindicative, tandis qu'une expression aussi dure que celle du brun faisait écho sur son visage pâle. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que l'air semblait ne plus souffler que tout autour d'eux, sans jamais s'immiscer entre leurs corps crispés. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stiles, Derek approcha son visage encore plus près du sien :

- J'ai adoré te faire l'amour. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Si elle n'effaça pas la colère toujours latente du jeune homme, cette déclaration eût tout de même le mérite de lui faire écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Et profitant de l'effarement qu'il avait provoqué chez l'hyperactif, Derek continua sur sa lancée avant que le garçon l'en empêche d'une manière ou d'une autre :

- Et je reconnais avoir agit comme un connard. Mais sache bien que je ne suis désolé que pour ça ; parce que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...

L'homme marqua une pause, laissant à ses paroles le temps de faire du sens dans l'esprit encoléré de Stiles avant de reprendre plus calmement :

- Et si je t'ai haït avec autant de force, c'est parce que j'étais trop stupide pour me rendre compte à quel point je suis fou de toi.

Sourcils froncés, Stiles affichait à présent un air particulièrement crétin, tandis que son expression faciale oscillait bizarrement entre une pointe d'incompréhension et un vestige de sa colère. Pas un seul son ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres d'habitude si volubiles et il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur la situation, ce qui rajoutait à son caractère contradictoire. Mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas, soucieux avant tout de réparer sa connerie afin de se racheter auprès de l'adolescent :

- Alors si tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi dans ta vie, je te fournirai moi même l'aconit le plus efficace, que tu te débarrasses rapidement de moi, parce que... je ne peux concevoir de vivre sans toi.

Les yeux céruléens de Derek scrutaient la profondeur des prunelles noisette de Stiles -qui restaient bêtement accrochés aux siens-, attendant que le bavard qu'il était sensé être daigne au moins lui répondre quelque chose. Le vent avait cessé subitement de souffler et la mer grondait moins bruyamment, comme si l'univers tout entier était pendu aux lèvres du garçon.

Avec un air décomposé, ce dernier baissa lamentablement les yeux, avant de lui répondre d'une voix où perçait une certaine tristesse :

- Maintenant, j'veux rentrer chez moi, Derek.

Dégoûté, le susnommé observa le regard de l'hyperactif fuir lâchement le sien, avant de relâcher son col -dans un geste qui, aux yeux de Stiles, sonnait comme un "pauvre type"- s'éloignant de lui comme s'il venait subitement de se brûler. Puis pendant un instant, il considéra Stiles de la tête aux pieds, avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour aller s'installer derrière le volant. Bredouille, Stiles monta à son tour dans le véhicule, se serrant le plus possible sur sa portière pour mettre un maximum de distance entre le conducteur et lui. Derek démarra immédiatement après que le garçon se fût installé, les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte et le visage totalement impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais en vérité, il se sentait totalement dévasté à l'intérieur. Et le pire était certainement la totale indifférence dont l'adolescent avait fait preuve face à l'aveu de ses sentiments.

Mais peut être l'avait-il mérité ? Peut être aurait-il dû agir de manière plus appropriée et un peu moins comme la victime de sa propre passion ? Quoiqu'il en soit, enlever Stiles avait été la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Et penser qu'il aurait partagé un moment privilégié avec lui dans la maison de vacances de ses parents -un lieu qu'aucun étranger à sa famille n'avait eu le privilège de connaître- une immense connerie. Parce que jamais plus il n'oserait y mettre les pieds de nouveau. Il avait la douloureuse impression que le jeune homme venait tout juste de piétiner les restes de son cœur brisé. Mais à qui la faute ?

Les yeux fixés sur cette route qui s'allongeait devant lui, comme un cauchemar qui n'en finit plus, le loup-garou était insensible au paysage magnifique qui défilait autour de lui, tentant de retenir ses larmes pour sauver, sinon son honneur, du moins sa dignité. Mais plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus il devait lutter contre ses souvenirs et le douloureux plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient.

Il revoyait sans cesse les yeux embrumés de Stiles, se délectant du plaisir qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à lui faire ressentir, ces yeux qui prouvent qu'on ne contrôle plus rien- et frissonna en se rappelant de sa voix quand il lui avait murmuré "_encore_", d'un ton langoureux. Il avait tellement envie de lui présentement. Même quand il était déjà profondément ancré en lui et qu'il n'était humainement plus possible d'aller plus loin, il avait encore désiré plus de lui, de son corps, de son souffle et de sa voix languissante lui susurrant doucement au creux de l'oreille ces simples mots : "_encore Derek, s'il-te-plaît...encore_".

C'est en sentant quelque chose de chaud peser légèrement sur sa jambe que Derek revint subitement à la réalité. Et quittant la voie goudronnée des yeux un instant, l'homme considéra avec incrédulité la main que Stiles avait discrètement posée sur sa cuisse. Rapidement, le brun remonta le long du bras avant de s'arrêter sur la silhouette de l'hyperactif qui le regardait avec culpabilité, les yeux rougis de larmes silencieuses. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Stiles regrettait et souffrait au moins autant que lui dans toute cette histoire. Alors touché par ce repentir muet, Derek agrippa fermement la main du garçon pour entremêler leur doigts ensemble dans une sorte de "je t'en veux pas" tacite.

Puis il fixa de nouveau la route le cœur plus léger et avec un sourire au bord des lèvres car il venait tout juste de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel : un Stiles amoureux était indéniablement un Stiles con...et un Derek aussi d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. <strong>

**J'ai beaucoup galéré pour l'écrire c'te fin, mais j'y suis enfin arrivée et c'est à Pouki tout comme à vous que je le dois, parce que vous êtes formidables.**

** Du coup, si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review, sinon, laissez-moi une review^^**

**Pour la surprise, il est probable que ma Pouki écrive un épilogue à cette fic...cela va dépendre de l'inspiration, de vous, de moi et de la force qu'on mettra tous ensemble à la convaincre ;)**

**Bien à vous,**

**Diane.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! C'est Pouki ! Voici l'épilogue que j'avais proposé d'écrire. Quelle idée ! **

**Bon, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris le principe d'un épilogue puisque je crois que je viens carrément d'écrire un chapitre. Bref, je ne pense pas que beaucoup s'en plaindront.**

**Dans tous les cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes ces belles reviews. Diane et moi-même sommes très heureuses de lire vos avis et réactions.**

**Je précise toutefois que ce chapitre est définitivement le dernier.  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><span>Auteure <span>: Pouki

* * *

><p><span>Un mois plus tard.<span>

Stiles attrapa son téléphone et composa un message express : « _Où es-tu_ ? », puis jeta le portable sur son lit avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon à la hâte. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains pour tenter de dompter ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas coupés depuis des lustres mais abandonna très vite la partie. C'était sans espoir. De toute façon, son interlocuteur n'en ferait certainement pas grand cas.

Quand il galopa pour revenir dans sa chambre il croisa son père dans le couloir qui l'avertit qu'il partait au poste et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant très tard dans la nuit. « _Pas de problème Dad_ » répondit-il. Et il se catapulta sur son lit pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il sourit. "_Enfin_" s'exclama-t-il ! Il allait enfin revoir Derek.

* * *

><p>Le retour au domicile du Shérif ne s'était pas passé sans heurt. Stiles avait tout de même disparu durant 4 jours. Mais il n'y avait pas eu non plus de bain de sang ni même de grands éclats de voix ou d'injures. Juste des centaines de questions pour l'hyperactif et des milliers de reproches à l'encontre du loup. Et un Shérif aux cernes immenses et au visage délavé qui avait paru soulagé quand il avait fondu sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.<p>

Lorsque la Camaro s'était arrêtée ce jour là devant la maison, Derek avait senti comme si les foudres de l'Enfer allaient s'abattre sur lui. Il n'était pas préparé à subir le courroux de Stilinski père, mais il se devait d'en endosser toute la responsabilité. Après tout, il avait enlevé le fils du Shérif de Beacon Hills. Ce n'était quand même pas rien. Ce crime ne resterait nullement impuni. Il en paierait forcément le prix et passerait un bon moment en prison. Il purgerait sa peine pour avoir commis la pire erreur de sa vie.

En coupant le contact, il avait fermé les yeux et serrés les poings si fort que ses phalanges en avaient blanchies et ses poignets craqués. Une boule de terreur s'était formée dans sa gorge et il avait pâli comme la mort, jusqu'au moment où il avait senti le regard appuyé de Stiles posé sur lui et ses doigts s'enrouler subrepticement autour de son bras.

- Ça va aller, lui avait-t-il soufflé. Je suis là.

Derek avait tourné un visage quelque peu étonné sur son passager et avait attrapé une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts. Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre avait su balayer leurs dernières réticences et cette part de haine qui n'avait finalement jamais existé. Les yeux rougis de larmes de Stiles et ce sourire fragile que Derek aimé à lire sur son visage l'avait rassuré.

- Tout se passera bien Derek, je te le promets.

La colère et les représailles de Stiles semblaient s'être envolées, comme dispersées au gré d'un vent qui n'existait pas. Ses prunelles, brillantes de sincérité et d'amour, lui hurlaient de lui faire confiance, qu'il lui avait déjà tout pardonné.

Derek avait soupiré et baissé le regard. Il s'en voulait tellement. Comment les choses pourraient-elles allaient bien ? Le Shérif allait le tuer. Il aurait à peine franchi le pas de la porte qu'une balle de révolver viendrait se loger dans son cœur.

- Stiles !

Il avait chuchoté son nom, empreint d'une note de désespoir. C'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il voyait celui qu'il aimait, la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait. Il allait en crever.

- Ne prononce pas mon nom comme si on n'allait plus jamais se revoir, l'avait sermonné Stiles. Cesse d'agir comme un connard et fais moi confiance.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'était élargi et le cœur de Derek avait fait un bond. Stiles était magnifique et ce, malgré la tristesse de son regard et sa peau si pâle.

Le brun l'avait considéré un long moment étudiant les traits de son visage et avait porté la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume en fermant les yeux.

- Merci !

Dans un élan de sollicitude et d'amour inconditionnel, Stiles avait attiré Derek à lui et, sans réfléchir, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser intense empli de promesses et de pardon, puis l'avait gratifié d'une caresse sur la joue avant de replonger dans l'océan de ses yeux.

- Allons-y ! Et n'oublie pas, je suis là.

Puis l'hyperactif s'était détourné pour sortir de la Camaro.

La main sur la poignée de la portière, Derek s'était laissé porter par les paroles réconfortantes de Stiles. En s'extirpant de la voiture, il sut en effet que tout irait bien. Et ce, même s'il devait passer le restant de ses jours en prison.

* * *

><p>Un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres, Stiles harponna sa veste posée sur le dossier du fauteuil, sortit de sa chambre et dégringola l'escalier en quatrième vitesse manquant au passage de se rétamer. Si son père avait été là, il l'aurait réprimandé pour ne pas faire attention. Mais il était si excité qu'il ne se souciait guère d'une éventuelle chute.<p>

Les clés de sa jeep en mains, il ferma à double tour la maison familiale et se dirigea vers la voiture. Son cœur était léger et son esprit serein. Il allait enfin le revoir.

En s'installant au volant de sa voiture, il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et relu le message de l'alpha. « _Où es-tu_ ? » avait-il demandé un quart d'heure plus tôt. « _Là où_ _tout a commencé_ » avait répondu Derek. Comme toujours, le loup n'était guère très explicite, mais Stiles ne s'en formalisait pas. Il avait l'habitude.

Jetant son portable sur le siège passager, Stiles passa une vitesse et quitta la ville de Beacon Hills pour rejoindre les frontières d'un autre monde, là où tout avait commencé, là où Derek et lui s'étaient haït avec toute la force de leur âme et aimé avec toute l'ardeur de leur cœur.

Durant l'heure que dura le trajet pour rejoindre la personne qui tenait aujourd'hui son cœur entre ses mains, Stiles se remémora les mensonges qu'il avait proféré à son père et ses amis un mois plut tôt. Il avait détesté duper les gens de la sorte mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Ses mensonges avaient sauvé la vie de Derek ainsi que la sienne. Car comment aurait-il supporté que sa raison de vivre soit envoyé derrière les barreaux ? En agissant ainsi il s'était épargné des semaines, des mois, voir des années de souffrance à supporter l'absence de son loup.

Malgré ce que Derek avait fait, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était désormais toute sa vie. Il était donc exclu que l'alpha passe ses jours dans une foutue prison.

Le jour de son retour, tandis que Stiles avait énoncé le plus gros mytho de sa vie à son père, Derek l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux, vaguement en colère et la mine décomposée de le voir mentir pour le protéger. Et quand il avait voulu s'interposer, prendre ses responsabilités et assumer tout les faits, Stiles lui avait gentiment mais assurément enfoncé son talon dans le pied à grand renfort de regards étincelants qui lui hurlaient de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas clapser dans la seconde. Il était quand même sur la voie du pardon, il était peut-être temps que Derek cesse de commettre d'aussi merdiques erreurs.

Alors Derek avait attentivement écouté le flot de parole exubérant de l'hyperactif qui avait vraiment, mais vraiment menti sur toute la ligne. De A à Z. Et de Z à A. Un choc pour le loup mais aussi un profond soulagement. Ce mensonge les avaient sauvés tous les deux.

Stiles avait tout mis sur le dos du Nogitsune.

En regardant son père droit dans les yeux, il avait prétendu recommencer à faire d'incessants cauchemars, que le souvenir du Nogitsune le hantait nuit et jour et qu'il était fatigué de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais par peur d'abuser de la gentillesse des gens et de leur patience, il avait tout bêtement refusé de leur en parler pour ne plus les inquiéter. Ça le pesait tellement. Et quand il avait finalement péter un câble -parce que c'était de toute façon inévitable- il avait simplement appelé Derek en catastrophe et l'avait supplié durant de longues minutes, lui ordonnant de l'emmener loin de Beacon Hills et de toute cette merde qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Bon sang, croyez le ou non, mais c'était passé comme une lettre à la poste. Aussi bien aux yeux du Shérif que de ceux de Scott et de toute la bande. Bien sur, cela n'avait pas empêché Stilinski d'en foutre plein la tronche à Derek qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient, qu'il n'aurait pas dû emmener Stiles je ne sais où, qu'il aurait dû le prévenir, parce que bordel, c'était quand même son fils. Mais Stiles s'était une nouvelle fois interposé pour sauver son loup. Il avait, je cite, 'formellement interdit à Derek d'avertir qui que ce soit s'il ne voulait pas crever d'en d'atroces souffrances'. Telle avait été sa conclusion.

Puis Derek était parti. Le Shérif ne voulait plus le voir avant un long moment. Il avait besoin d'oublier le déchirement que l'absence de Stiles avait creusé en lui.

Derek et Stiles ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Rares avaient été les textos échangés. L'un comme l'autre avait compris sans se consulter qu'il était préférable de se laisser un peu de temps. Derek pour réussir à se pardonner lui-même, Stiles pour parvenir à pleinement comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé le loup à agir ainsi. Même s'il lui avait pardonné aussitôt que Derek lui avait craché ses sentiments à son égard, il avait tout de même besoin de temps pour réaliser pourquoi les choses en étaient arrivées là.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que les vacances d'été battaient son plein, les retrouvailles étaient de mises. Stiles allait enfin revoir Derek. Il allait enfin revoir son visage, entendre sa voix...

Après plus d'une heure de route, le jeune homme pénétra avec sa fidèle jeep dans les profondeurs d'une forêt. Il n'était jamais revenu depuis sa séquestration en ces lieux mais il avait une très bonne mémoire. De toute façon, il aurait retrouvé Derek n'importe où.

Il se gara rapidement quand il aperçut le chalet dans toute sa splendeur, descendit de la voiture et fit quelques pas. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une bouffée d'espoir et de bonheur. Il avait quitté cet endroit dans la colère la plus totale. Il y revenait le cœur gonflé d'amour et avec la certitude qu'un avenir des plus imprévisibles l'attendait.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme et bien malgré lui son cœur rata un battement. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement de toute façon ? Derek était là, debout et immobile sur le ponton à observer l'étendu tranquille de la surface de l'eau. Stiles marcha paisiblement jusqu'au loup alors que ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Or, Stiles savait que Derek l'avait entendu arriver. Et puis, les foutus battements de son cœur devaient résonner hyper fort à ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'alpha et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches attendant qu'il daigne se retourner. Mais Derek ne semblait pas pressé. Ça tombait bien. Stiles n'était pas pressé non plus. Plus rien désormais ne comptait que Derek et lui. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Et du temps, Stiles en avait à revendre puisqu'il était en vacances.

- Bonjour Stiles, lança poliment Derek sans se retourner.

Le susnommé sourit et quelques papillons virevoltèrent dans son ventre. Cette voix…elle venait de le faire frissonner.

- Salut Derek.

Le loup sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux. C'était si bon d'entendre la voix de ce gamin. En un instant il se sentit revivre. Un peu comme si sa vie était restée en suspend depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

- Ça fait un bail, dit-il spontanément.

- Oui.

Stiles sortit les mains de ses poches, balaya du regard les environs se rappelant chaque détail de ce qui c'était passé et reporta ses prunelles noisette sur le dos de Derek. Le brun ne portait qu'un simple débardeur et l'hyperactif promena longuement ses yeux sur ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque. Il ne le voyait que de dos mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Derek était hyper sexy. Stiles s'imaginait déjà caresser cette peau cuivrée.

Le corps en feu et le cœur ardent, il avança d'un pas, puis un second, puis enfin un troisième, jusqu'à combler une distance bien trop frustrante. Il ne stoppa qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il le frôlait presque et mourrait d'envie de le toucher. Mais Stiles n'en fit rien. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire même si une certaine angoisse lui nouait les tripes.

Si Derek ne pouvait voir le visage de Stiles, il n'en demeurait pas moins impatient de le prendre enfin dans ses bras et respirer l'arôme de sa peau. Mais voilà, le loup se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner. Il voulait que l'hyperactif soit sur de lui et de son choix, qu'il soit le premier à le toucher, le premier à lui révéler les mots de son cœur.

- J'entends ton cœur, souffla Derek.

- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme posant finalement une main sur son dos.

Un frisson traversa le corps du loup.

- Il bat beaucoup trop vite.

- C'est l'effet Derek Hale, je n'y peux rien.

Le plus vieux laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Cette révélation lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Et le tien ? demanda Stiles.

Sans plus hésiter -il n'en pouvait plus-,le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour de Derek et posa la tête sur son dos. Il inspira profondément. Dieu que c'était bon de retrouver la chaleur de ce corps.

- Bat-il plus vite maintenant que je suis là ?

Apaisé par cette étreinte, le loup baissa la tête et recouvrit les mains de Stiles des siennes.

- Bien plus vite que le tien, avoua Derek.

Stiles ferma les yeux, heureux.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

- Pas autant qu'à moi, rétorqua du tac au tac Derek.

- Vraiment ? Prouve le moi !

Le brun comprit le message. Il se retourna lentement prenant bien soin de conserver les mains de Stiles dans les siennes et ancra enfin son regard dans celui qui tenait sans vraiment le savoir son cœur entre ses mains. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, chacun semblant étudier les traits de l'autre, se ravivant des souvenirs mêlés de haine tenace et d'amour destructeur. Mais cette lueur de défi et de mépris qui avait longtemps illuminé leurs regards avait disparu. A présent, ils n'y lisaient plus qu'une tendresse infinie, un désir latent et une passion inébranlable.

Ils s'aimaient.

Lorsque le sourire de Stiles se fit plus doux, ses yeux plus taquins et son cœur plus assourdissant, Derek n'hésita plus. Il passa une main sur la nuque de son humain, la seconde dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, et dans un geste passionné lui offrit le baiser le plus exquis, le plus pur et le plus sincère de toute son existence. Un baiser empli d'amour, de promesse et de repenti. Mais surtout, un baiser d'avenir. Il passa facilement la barrière de ses lèvres partant ainsi à la découverte de sa bouche et jouant avec sa langue. Toux deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement qui trahit leur soulagement et leur profond désir. Ils n'avaient rien connu de plus formidable et de salvateur depuis des lustres.

Quand Derek relâcha finalement son compagnon pour le laisser reprendre son souffle, il vit avec horreur des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Stiles ?

Stiles ne chercha même pas à dissimuler ses larmes. Il se fichait pas mal que le brun le voit comme ça. Il n'avait aucune honte.

- Stiles ! le secoua légèrement Derek, inquiet.

- Tout va bien.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?

- Parce que je réalise à quel point je t'aime.

Si Stiles avait eu les sens affutés d'un loup garou il aurait certainement entendu le cœur de Derek tenter de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Seulement, il n'était qu'un simple humain, mais l'expression de surprise mêlée de plénitude qu'affichait le visage de Derek le toucha. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui révéler ses sentiments. Le loup l'avait bien fait, lui.

- Je suis fou de toi Derek, je ne le réalise vraiment que maintenant. Et désormais je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour me passer de toi.

Derek n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour aussi heureux. Jamais. Et si Stiles lui avait irrémédiablement brisé le cœur par deux fois, il était indéniablement celui qui aujourd'hui lui redonnait le fol espoir de vivre le plus beau et le plus vrai des amours. C'était juste incroyable.

- Idiot ! le rabroua gentiment le loup. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

- C'est toi l'idiot. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant un mois. J'ai cru devenir dingue tellement tu me manquais. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

Stiles renifla, secoua vivement la tête puis leva des yeux devenus rieurs sur son loup.

- Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis là maintenant.

- Tu es là, répéta machinalement Derek sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as besoin d'un dessin peut-être ? Proposa l'hyperactif les yeux légèrement pétillants de luxure.

Un sourire carnassier naquit au coin des lèvres du plus vieux. Il venait de comprendre, alors non, il n'avait pas besoin de dessin.

- Demande le moi !

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de hausser un sourcil. Derek en profita pour rebondir.

- Tu as besoin d'un dessin ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de dessin. Sans aucune pudeur, il se rapprocha de son loup, enroula une main sur sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser des paroles sucrées à l'oreille.

- S'il te plait Derek, fais moi l'amour !

La haine n'était plus. Seul l'amour demeurait. Ainsi qu'une passion dévorante.

* * *

><p>Et oui, la haine a disparu. J'ai fait une fin carrément cucul.<p>

J'espère toutefois que vous avez aimé.

Bien à vous

Diane et Pouki


End file.
